La oscuridad
by Bruja
Summary: Una discusión y un accidente son los factores necesarios para que Aoshi Shinomori comience a odiar a su protegida.Y la joven se siente culpable por ello¿Podrá un nuevo amor ayudar a Misao a volver a sonreír?Un triángulo amoroso-AxMxS-.
1. Chapter 1

**La oscuridad**

**Capítulo 1.**

**La oscuridad aparece.**

Subía las escaleras con amargura mientras el contenido de la bandeja se movía con algo de ferocidad, realmente estaba agobia de todo y saber que tenía que volver a llevarle el té a su amado le afectaba demasiado. No es que le disgustará la idea de pasar unos minutos con el antiguo ex-Okashira, al contrario se moría de ganas de hacerlo pero.., llevaba unos días preguntándose si todo su esfuerzo se vería recompensado alguna vez, si tal vez, él se daría cuenta de su presencia y le confesaría lo que más deseaba.

Levantó su mirada amargada para ver como se encontraba enfrente del enorme portal, curvó sus labios y avanzó pesadamente, tenía miedo de desprenderse de él y aunque sabía que lo quería con locura, también sabía que tal vez esa esperanza que tanto albergaba se vería truncada hacía un lado no deseado. Se detuvo para verlo en la misma posición que siempre.

Colocó la bandeja enfrente del ninja y vertiendo el contenido del té, se mordió los labios para esperar alguna reacción por su parte. Pero nuevamente parecía ausente de todo lo que le rodeaba.

-¿Aoshi-sama?..-preguntó ansiosa por ver alguna reacción del joven..-he traído su té..-lo movió más cerca de él.

Aoshi abrió un ojo para verla sin emoción alguna y abriendo el otro al cabo de unos segundos, bajo su vista hacía el lugar donde se encontraba su té, lo agarró suavemente y comenzó a beberlo delante de Misao. Los segundos se hacían eternos para la Okashira y sentía como la rabia bullía de su interior, nuevamente le había ignorado y eso ya le estaba afectando, estaba cansada de esperar ese _**algo**_ por parte del ninja.

Sin poder evitar la rabia que seguía hirviendo en su interior, se levantó de golpe para apretar con fuerza sus puños y clavando su mirada enojada sobre la curiosa del ninja, aspiró con fuerza el aire que sentía que le estaba faltando y abriendo la boca.

-¡Me voy!..-vio como el ninja no se inmutaba ante ese repentino ataque suyo y mordiéndose los labios con más fuerza..-¡para siempre!..-y ahora vio la perplejidad reflejada en la mirada de ese hombre que tanto amaba..-¡así podré alejarme de los asuntos que me tiene retenida aquí y que no sirve de nada estar presente!.

-¿Huyes?..-pronunció toscamente.

Un tic apareció en la frente de la joven al escuchar esa palabra e inclinándose para estar más cerca de ese hombre, tragó saliva con nerviosismo al verse reflejada en esos ojos tan fríos que siempre mostraba a todo el mundo.

-¡No!..-curvó sus labios..-esa no es la palabra exacta..-se cruzó de brazos..-me alejo del responsable de mi sufrimiento.

-¿Quién te hace sufrir?..-preguntó más confuso.

Misao entrecerró su mirada al escuchar esa estúpida pregunta y palpándose la frente, ladeó su rostro hacía la puerta para ver la libertad que había en el exterior y la mantuvo fija en ese espacio libre, tenía que alejarse de él durante una temporada, y de esta manera podría analizar tranquilamente su estúpida espera. Se volvió a alejar de esos ojos tan tentadores y cerrando los suyos propios comenzó a caminar con paso decidido, sabía que su decisión afectaría a Okina, pero a la larga lo entendería aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que él le acompañará en este viaje.

Sonrió con humor ante esos últimos pensamientos.

Desvió su mirada hacía atrás para comprobar con sorpresa como los ojos oscuros de su ninja le miraban fijamente, por unos momentos deseo otra mirada pero tenía que afrontar esa. Podía leer en ellos la rabia que reflejaba ante su huida y estaba convencida que él haría todo lo posible para evitar su marcha pero lo tenía decidido, se iría bien lejos de él ya que era el culpable de su sufrimiento. Se detuvo en el marco del enorme portal y apoyando su mano agachó su rostro con pesadumbre.

-Tú..-murmuro nerviosamente.

Y nada más soltar esa palabra salió corriendo por las escaleras que la alejaban de su presencia. Durante su huida ninguna lágrima la había delatado y tenía que seguir siendo de esta manera, ya tendría tiempo después para culparse de su decisión y del abandono a su verdadero amor. En mitad del camino, su cuerpo se detuvo con brusquedad y desviando su rostro hacía la parte de atrás vio una mano grande agarrándola suavemente del brazo y levantando cuidadosamente su mirada hacía el dueño de ese miembro, vio los ojos acusadores de él.

Tragó saliva temerosa de su mirada, pero aún así no se daría por vencida y efectuaría su despreciable viaje.

-¡¿Qué?!..-le dijo con rabia la joven.

-¡¿Cómo y qué?!..-le respondió en el mismo tono..-¿A dónde demonios vas?, no voy a permitir que huyas de ese alguien que te atormenta y mucho menos que se salga con la suya.

-"_Tonto".._-pensó con inocencia..-¡deja de ser mi protector Aoshi Shinomori!..-exclamó al quitarse bruscamente la mano ante su asombro. Vio como la mirada acusadora de su amado se había vuelto más extraña, pero bufó con desgana y cruzándose de brazos, curvó sus labios con más rabia, estaba cansada de descifrar el lenguaje secreto de todos sus movimientos..-¡soy mayor y no necesito a mi niñera al lado mía para todo, así que si decido irme de viaje lo haré, tanto si te gusta como si no!..-sentía como su corazón se rompía en varios trozos al ver el semblante del joven. Nunca había visto ese dolor, parecía que estaba sufriendo por su partida y aunque deseaba que fuera así, no quería seguir haciendo lo mismo, rendirse y permanecer a su lado sin ningún futuro..-¡adiós!.

Y se volvió a dar la vuelta para seguir huyendo de su presencia, pero nuevamente el ninja la agarro y atrayéndola más cerca de él.

-No soy tonto Misao..-pronunció bruscamente..-sé que hay algo más en esa decisión tuya de salir corriendo..-acercó más su rostro al de ella para ver como su rostro se sonrojaba..-aunque seas una vieja seguiré velando por tu seguridad, recuerda que eres mi protegida y nadie podrá impedir eso, ni siquiera tu cabezonería.

_"¿Protegida?...¿su protegida?..¡¡MALDITA SEA!!" _su rostro se contrajo al repetir esas palabras y volviendo a efectuar un movimiento más brusco, lo desequilibró ante ese ataque de sorpresa y poniéndose las manos en la cadera le miró con más furia.

-¡Estoy hasta las narices de que digas eso!..-le escupió con brutalidad al morderse los labios..-¡no soy una niña pequeña y quiero que me dejes tranquila!.

-¡NO!..-alzó la voz con rabia el ninja.

Y alzando su mano hacía su brazo para volver a agarrarla y así poder seguir escuchar sus motivos de huida, la Okashira adivino ese movimiento y lo apartó con brusquedad y entre ese intercambio de movimientos, ambos se desequilibraron y cayeron al suelo. Él agarró a Misao con fuerza para evitar que se golpeará la cabeza, pero con ese intento de protegerla él se llevó la peor parte.

Se golpeó con el filo de la escalera para quedar en la más completa oscuridad.

0o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o

Un leve quejido fue lo único que se escuchó a su alrededor, se levantó del pecho del ninja y masajeándose la cabeza gruñó con fuerza. Aunque él había intentado evitar que su cabeza golpeará el suelo, si se había golpeado aunque no con la misma intensidad que su "protector", ladeó su rostro hacía atrás y clavó su mirada en el rostro del joven, durante unos segundos lo estudió fijamente para esperar alguna respuesta de él, pero no había rastro de ningún movimiento y llevándose una mano a su boca abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¿Aoshi-sama?..-preguntó con miedo y alzando su mano acarició la mejilla de su amado..-¿me oye?..-la sensación de su piel era muy reconfortante y aunque siempre se mostraba frío ante los demás, su tacto era más caliente. En otras circunstancias hubiera disfrutado de esta sensación, pero ahora el terror era el único sentimiento visible que había en su rostro..-¡AOSHI!..-gritó al moverlo bruscamente..-¡¡responde!!.

Continuó moviéndolo con más fuerza que antes y con más energía el terror se iba adueñando de su cuerpo, no podía haber muerto por un golpe como este, tragó saliva y acercándose a su pecho apoyó su oido. Durante esos segundos evitó respirar, no quería malinterpretar sus propios movimientos con los del joven, cerró los ojos para concentrarse en ese acto y cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, una luz se hizo en la oscuridad.

-¡VIVE!..-gritó al alzar las manos al aire y sintió como el alivio había conseguido calmar sus pensamientos negativos..-¡tengo que llevarte al Aoiya Aoshi-sama!..-lo agarró por los brazos y arrastrándolo con fuerza sintió como sus músculos se tensaban por el ejercicio, definitivamente no tenía la fuerza física para hacerse cargo del cuerpo de Aoshi. Lo soltó suavemente y cogiendo aire, volvió a mirarlo fijamente y mordiéndose los labios..-aunque se me desgarre el cuerpo por llevarlo de esta manera, conseguiré mi propósito y es llevarlo al Aoiya.

En todo momento sentía como las personas le miraban incrédulos por su acción y aunque sentía vergüenza por verse reflejada de esta manera, también sentía rabia al saber que en ningún momento nadie se había ofrecido en ayudarla, se mordió las manos al comprobar como sus manos le ardían con furor y aunque sabía que se debía al esfuerzo realizado, no podía rendirse y dejarse derrotar por esto. Si en algún momento detenía su camino para verse las palmas de las manos o intentar descansar, estaba convencida de que no llegaría al Aoiya en mucho tiempo y su Aoshi-sama no tenía tiempo.

Levantó su mirada para ver como el rastro de sangre que había dejado al principio se había cortado y ya no había más señales en el camino, por un momento quería pensar que eso era positivo pero nuevamente la sensación amarga le atacaba, por culpa suya él estaba en estas condiciones y realmente sus remordimientos estaban más que afectados, no sabía como se iba a disculpar y en como le afectaría esta pequeña pelea a su escasa relación.

-¡Oh dios Aoshi!..-exclamó con pesadumbre..-¡que no tengas nada grave!.

Dos enormes brazos se engancharon en su cintura y sintiendo más presión en su cuerpo, ladeó su rostro agotado hacía el invasor de esa cercanía, pero para alivio suyo vio como era su querido abuelo. Sus piernas se doblaron y evitando que sus ojos se cerraran, sonrió con ternura para desplomarse entre los brazos del anciano.

-¡Misao!..-gritó atemorizado por la actitud de su niña..-¿qué te...?..-su rostro se volvió pálido al ver como su pequeña había arrastrado el cuerpo inconsciente del antiguo ex-Okashira de los Onis..-¿pero qué ha pasado?.

Meneó la cabeza con negación y cogiendo en brazos a la pequeña, comenzó a gritar con rabia y ante esos alaridos Shiro y Kuro se asomaron par aver la reacción extraña del anciano. Abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al verlo entrar al Aoiya con el cuerpo entumecido de la Okashira y desviando su mirada hacía el viejo.

-¡Aoshi sigue afuera, cógerlo!..-ordenó al momento de subir las escaleras apresuradamente.

o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o

Sintió como alguien le agarraba con fuerza su mano y ladeando pausadamente su rostro hacía ese lado, intentó abrir los ojos con pesadez, pero su esfuerzo se veía reducido a la nada.

-Tranquila mi niña..-sonrió al reconocer la voz de su acompañante..-te pondrás bien.

La mano del anciano pasó suavemente por su frente y le acarició con cariño, sus ojos demostraban la ternura que siempre había sentido por su pequeña y sonriendo tiernamente, se tumbó a su lado y agarró suavemente su cintura.

-Abuelo..-el susodicho alzó su vista hacía el rostro de la Okashira..-¿qué ha pasado?.

-Nada pequeña..-le contestó al cerrar los ojos..-te desmayaste al traer el cuerpo del Aoshi..-volvió a levantar su rostro y con eso, sus ojos se abrieron con asombro..-ha sido increíble la fuerza que has tenido para arrastrar un cuerpo que es el doble que el tuyo.

Misao arrugó su nariz y soltando un gemido sus ojos se abrieron para mostrarse humedecidos ante la realidad. El techo se veía borroso bajo ese manto de agua que estaba acumulándose en su mirada, movió levemente su rostro hacía el lugar donde estaba su abuelo y mordiéndose los labios.

-Discutimos..-le contó ante la curiosidad del anciano..-él intentó evitar que mi cabeza golpeará la escalera, pero al final, fue la suya y..-volvió a mover su rostro para clavar su mirada al techo..-había sangre, tenía miedo y...-sus manos se colocaron en su rostro y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente..-es mi culpa abuelo.

Okina agarró el cuerpo de su pequeña y lo estrechó con fuerza, no podía soportar verla llorar y mucho menos sentirse culpable de un pequeño accidente, su mano acariciaba la espalda de su niña y le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído. Verla en este estado le estaba partiendo el alma y eso, era un sentimiento que no podía soportar.

Misao se agarraba con fuerza a la cintura de su abuelo, quería descargar con las lágrimas la culpa que sentía sobre sí misma. Por su intención de huir su Aoshi-sama se había golpeado la cabeza al protegerla y ahora desconocía el estado de su amado. Levantó pausadamente su rostro hacía arriba y suplicando con su mirada, Okina curvó sus labios con amargura.

-El médico está con él..-le acarició los cabellos..-no creo que sea nada malo, después de todo ha tenido peores heridas en toda su vida así que..-se mordió los labios..-tal vez el golpe en la cabeza le deje algo mareado durante estos días, pero tranquila que respira.

**Continuará.**

_En esta ocasión os traigo un nuevo fic aunque más serio. Os pudo garantizar que no habrá humor ya que en este momento, esta nueva historia no está enfocada a ese género. Aunque sé que tengo algunas historias abandonas como : **Un día para recordar y Secuestro, **se me está haciendo difícil continuarlas, así que en vez de borrarlas y hacerlas desaparecer de la faz de mi imaginación, las dejaré ahí y seguiré pendiente de una posible inspiración para ellas. Pero os garantizaré que veréis su final, tampoco quiero actualizarlas con desgana. Así que por favor tener paciencia y disfrutar de las historias que si puedo seguir actualizando por que tengo más inspiración en ellas._

_Nos vemos y muchas gracias por pasaros a leer mi nueva incorporación._


	2. Chapter 2

**La Oscuridad**

**Capítulo 2.**

**Los síntomas de la Oscuridad.**

Durante buena parte de la mañana el médico permaneció en el interior de la habitación del ex-Okashira, evaluando y estudiándolo con determinación. Había movido levemente la cabeza del enfermo y vio con desgana como había una pequeña herida ahí. Colocó su mano en la muñeca del paciente para tomarle el pulso y cuando ya supo con bastante claridad que mal había dentro de ese cuerpo, curvó sus labios con desgana.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y al levantar su vista hacía su frente vio como Okina daba vuelta alrededor de la entrada. Se le veía incomodo por la situación que había ocurrido a sus dos seres queridos, pero en especial estaba más afectado por su pequeña. Se detuvo bruscamente al ver como el médico avanzaba hacía él, sonrió con algo de ánimo pero enseguida se esfumo ese gesto de su rostro al ver como la expresión de su acompañante era más seria de lo normal.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?..-preguntó con temor..-¿se va a...?.

-No Okina..-soltó con voz serena el médico..-es bastante fuerte ese joven..-intentó sonar más apacible..-es solo que..-se mordió los labios y llevándose una mano a su mentón, su rostro se ensombreció..-ha sufrido un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y puede que pierda la vista momentáneamente..-la perplejidad quedó reflejada en el rostro del anciano..-puede que sea pasajera o permanente, pero lo que si puede aconsejar es que no sea molestado..-intentó esbozar una sonrisa..-debe estar relajado y sin estresarse.

-Eso ya lo hacía antes..-recordó Okina..-dudo mucho que lo estresemos.

-Tú no y seguro que los demás tampoco pero..-desvió su mirada hacía la habitación en donde estaba la Okashira..-pero Misao se puede sentir culpable y por eso, intente permanecer a su lado constantemente, así que te recomiendo que evites un poco esos encuentros, además no sabemos como puede reaccionar Aoshi ante esa noticia.

Okina agachó su rostro con pesadumbre ante esas palabras nada tranquilizadoras. Después de todo la gente no se lo toma muy bien cuando se vuelve ciego. Tragó saliva y levantando su vista hacía el médico, intentó pensar con claridad sus palabras.

-¿Pero hay cura no?.

-Me temo que la ceguera aún no tiene cura Okina..-dijo con suavidad el médico..-no tiene que estar ciego para siempre, puede que sea momentáneamente, es según como se vaya curando..-apoyó su mano en el hombro de Okina..-pero sería mejor prepararlo para lo peor, no vaya a ser que tenga esperanzas y luego sean truncadas..-comenzó a alejarse del anciano..-mañana volveré a hacerle otra visita, mientras tanto no debéis permitir que se estrese y sobretodo..-se detuvo y observándole de reojo..-evitar que Misao no lo visite hoy.

En cuanto el médico abandonó el pasillo, Okina volvió a tragar saliva y aspirando con fuerza, levantó su mano hacía el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, para encontrarse a Aoshi tumbado y con un pañuelo húmedo en su frente. Volvió a suspirar con impotencia y cerrando la puerta tras su entrada, caminó hacía el lado del joven. Se colocó de rodillas y siguió observándole fijamente.

No tenía ni la menor idea de como se iba a tomar el antiguo ex-Okashira esa nueva noticia, pero lo que si podía preveer era que estaría de un humor de perros, tal vez la locura volviera a adueñarse de su alma e hiciera alguna estupidez, pero lo que más temía era la posible reacción al saber que su pequeña le había echo eso accidentalmente.

_"Su cabeza golpeaba con brutalidad el suelo, habría abrazado a Misao para que no saliera perjudicada, pero en cuanto sintió ese dolor, su vista se volvió totalmente oscura, sentía frío y como su cuerpo se volvía flácido. No podía moverse y todo le daba vueltas, quería levantarse y apaciguar el terrible dolor de cabeza que tenía en estos momentos._

_Pero sus músculos no se movían y sentía que pesaba menos. Nuevamente otro chasquido en el interior de su cabeza comenzó a perturbarlo con seriedad, aunque había abierto los ojos, seguía sin ver nada"._

Sintió como había alguien a su alrededor y por unos momentos pensó que podía ser Misao, pero en cuanto se concentró más en su visita, sintió algo de pesadumbre al saber que era el anciano. Movió débilmente su mano y entonces notó como la presión de otra mano se apretaba con la suya.

-¡Aoshi,¿cómo estás muchacho?!..-preguntó Okina con alegría..-¿te duele algo?.

-Argg Okina..-murmuro pesadamente..-abre las ventanas está todo muy oscuro..-arrugó su frente..-pero sobretodo no alces mucho la voz, me duele la cabeza.

Okina desvió su mirada hacía un lado y se apretó con fuerza los puños. Realmente no sabía como debía salir de esta situación, pero era la única persona preparada para soltar esa noticia tan deprimente. Se mordió fuertemente los labios y cerrando los ojos, evitó soltar un gemido de dolor.

-¿No me oyes Okina?..-exigió con la voz más elevada.

Una de las manos de Okina se colocaron encima de los labios del ex-Okashira y alzando una ceja extrañado por ese contacto, giró su rostro hacía el lado donde podía sentir al anciano.

-Veras Aoshi..-se mordió con más fuerza los labios y ante esa acción consiguió que brotará un hilillo de sangre..-ahora mismo la luz puede hacerte daño..-tragó saliva..-la cabeza te duele mucho y..-su cabeza comenzó a removerse con ansiedad, no sabía que excusa decirle ante su incapacidad para ver..-es mejor la oscuridad, cuando estés más reposado te abriré las ventanas, ¿me entiendes muchacho?.

-No mucho..-confeso Aoshi.

-Tú solo hazme caso y permanece tumbado, no hagas ningún movimiento..-ladeó su rostro hacía la puerta..-le pediré a Osamu que te traiga algo para comer, no puedes estar con el estómago vacío.

----------------------------

En cuanto la puerta hizo _click_ apoyo su espalda y sin querer evitar esa acción, comenzó a resbalarse hasta caer al suelo de rodillas. Se llevó una mano a su rostro y se maldijo por ser tan cobarde. No había tenido el valor de soltarse esa noticia, pero estaba convencido que Aoshi lo descubriría solo, no era tonto.

Ladeó su rostro hacía el final del pasillo y con desgana se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar hacía la parte de abajo, lo mejor sería decirles la noticia a los demás Onis y encontrar el apoyo de ellos, antes que decirle la verdad al interesado.

Aunque fuera el patriarca del Aoiya, el tener que dar las malas noticias nunca había sido un plato de buen gusto. Él prefería mil veces ser el primero en decir tonterías y en transmitir la alegría a su hogar, que soltar la bomba de que Aoshi Shinomori iba a quedarse ciego. O al menos eso comentaba el médico, por que estaba la posibilidad de que solo fuera algo pasajero producto del golpe que se había dado en la cabeza al proteger a su flor de loto.

-----------------------------

Se había echo un ovillo en su futón y aún tenía los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto. No podía parar esa sensación desagradable que había en su cuerpo, por su culpa su Aoshi estaba malo y tal vez su relación cambiará por este acontecimiento.

Ojala Okina entrará en su habitación y le contará que realmente no era tan grave como había parecido en un principio, pero los ojos de su abuelo se habían mostrado algo reacios ante su esperanza. Había visto el miedo reflejado en esa mirada tan tierna y eso no era normal si la cosa no tuviera peligro.

Se tapó el rostro con las manos y volvió a sucumbir al llanto. Todo su cuerpo temblaba a causa de su estado.

-¿Estarás bien Aoshi?..-preguntó con dolor.

**Continuará.**

**Holas, actualización seguida..¡increíble!.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews a :Natsumi Niikura, Okashira Janet y Gabyhyatt por que os esté gustando mi nueva historia.**

**He de aclarar que será oscura.**

**Nos vemos y saludos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**La oscuridad**

**Capítulo 3.**

**La oscuridad se enfrenta con Misao.**

Escuchó como tocaban a su puerta y levantó su rostro con pesadumbre hacía allí. Se pasó las manos por sus para apartar los rastos de lágrimas que aún estaban visibles. Tragó saliva para normalizar su interior y aspirando con fuerza el aire que había pesado en su habitación,se sentó en su futón y dio la orden a esa petición.

Abrió los ojos con espanto al ver como su amado abuelo le regalaba una mirada apenada, todo su cuerpo tembló al ver su rostro apagado y con una energía se levantó de su futón para salir corriendo hacía Okina. Lo sujetó con fuerza y clavándole las uñas le miró con dolor. Pero el anciano esquivó su mirada y tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué ocurre abuelo?..-le preguntó asustada..-¿qué le ocurre a Aoshi?¡contesta!

Las manos del anciano se apoyaron en sus hombros más jóvenes y como si quisiera demostrarle tranquilidad ante su gesto, se mordió los labios con más amargura provocando que su estado de ánimo se elevará a varios niveles. Sus ojos se volvieron a bañar de lágrimas.

-¡Abuelo dímelo por favor!..-exigió con ferocidad.

Y las palabras escaparon de sus labios.

-Aoshi se puede quedar ciego para siempre..-soltó al morderse los labios.

Y su cuerpo no volvió a responderle de la misma forma, todo su interior se detuvo por completo mientras sus ojos siempre verdosos y llenos de vitalidad se habían apagado consideramente, las palabras de su abuelo le habían demostrado la realidad de su accidente. Se llevó una mano a sus labios y se la mordió con fuerza, consiguiendo que un hilillo de sangre brotará de ahí.

Okina le quitó la mano de sus labios y la estrechó con fuerza para transmitirle el cariño que necesitaba, pero la Okashira se apartó bruscamente de ese contacto y dio dos pasos hacía atrás, para conseguir que sus piernas temblaran y consiguiera que todo su cuerpo cayera al suelo con fuerza. Levantó sus ojos asustados y confusos ante la mirada suave de su amado abuelo.

-Abuelo es mi..-se tapó el rostro con su manos..-culpa..-soltó con ferocidad al escuchar como su abuelo se inclinaba a su altura y con un gesto protector se desató el muro que había entre su mirada y los ojos de él.

-No es cierto..-le convenció pausadamente..-ha sido un accidente y siempre ocurren estas cosas, no debes echarte la culpa por nada.

-Pero él..-sus ojos brillaron con intensidad ante sus palabras..-me culpará.

-Imposible mi niña..-acercó sus labios a la frente de su nieta..-jamás haría algo así.

La cabeza de su pequeña le nego sus palabras y volvió a estallar con fuerza ante la culpabilidad que sentía. Aunque la estrecho entre sus brazos, siguió notando como el cuerpo menudo de su nieta temblaba con ímpetu, le dolía saber que esa posibilidad podía existir, pero aún así esperaba que no fuera posible. Después de todo Aoshi jamás se comportaría cruelmente con ella, por que aunque no lo supiera había unos lazos muy fuertes con la Okashira, más fuertes que un simple deber, eran unos sentimientos nuevos y extraños para el ex-okashira.

Pero aún asi existían.

-------

Estaba cansado de la oscuridad que había en su habitación y elevando su mirada apagada hacía el lugar donde estaba la ventana, decidió que era mejor consiguir algo de iluminación. No le gustaba la oscuridad que le rodeaba ya que le producía unos recuerdos dolorosos. Se levantó del futón y se tambaleó hacía un lado.

Definitivamente el golpe de esta mañana había sido muy fuerte y ahora su cuerpo le estaba pasando factura, odiaba estar enfermo y cuando se encontraba en esa posición tan débil estaba de muy mal humor. Pero todo ese sacrificio lo había echo por su protegida, debía protegerla de ese golpe mortal, aunque él se había llevado gran parte de ese choque.

Sus piernas reaccionaron a sus órdenes y alzando la mano comenzó a andar con pasos inseguros. No entendía muy bien su estado, pero sentía como había una gran indecisión en su interior. Carraspeó con fuerza la garganta reseca y apoyando sus manos en el ventanal, alzó las cejas con incredulidad al comprobar como estaban abiertas, podía sentir el aire que pasaba por sus manos, podía escuchar como la gente murmuraba debajo de su hogar.

Todo parecía más claro ahora que estaba en la ventana.

Se llevó las manos hacía el nivel de su vista y todo su cuerpo temblo con más pavor.

Sus ojos permanecían abiertos y podía intuir que la iluminación ya estaba dentro de su habitación. Todo parecía más real ahora que se quedaba unos momentos petrificado, sabía que algo andaba mal con él y aunque al principio había achacado ese dolor al golpe, ahora podía verlo con claridad, aunque fuera metafóricamente hablando.

Sus labios temblaron con energía y podía sentir como todos los poros de su piel se había estirado completamente. Parecía cuchillas afiladas.

-No..-susurro con miedo..-no, no, no..-volvió a repetir con más pánico..-¡santo dios!..-se tapó los labios con sus manos mientras permanecía paralizado de cintura hacía abajo..-¡NOOOOOO!..-gritó con desesperación.

Había sufrido con exageración al soltar ese grito, por que parte de su garganta se había rasgado en ese intento demoledor.

Escuchó como la puerta de su habitación se abría con fuerza y desviando su mirada oscura hacía el lugar donde estaba la entrada notó como alguien avanzaba hacía él. Dio dos pasos hacía atrás y se chocó contra la pared, se sentía prisionero de si mismo y alzó sus brazos hacía el frente.

-Aoshi-kun debería tranquilizarse..-le explicó con calma la voz.

-Osamu-kun..-repitió incrédulo.

Tragó saliva con pavor al sentir como esas manos se colocaban a cada lado de sus brazos, sintió una oleada de calor y aunque era una sensación maravillosa, su mente le volvió a recordar el problema que tenía encima. Hizo un movimiento brusco y la empujó con rabia.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MI!..-gritó nuevamente.

Osamu respiró hondamente y desviando su mirada hacía atrás, vio como Kuro y Shiro estaban plantados enfrente de la puerta. La ninja les hizo una señal y ambos jóvenes entraron en el cuarto del anterior Okashira.

Aoshi sintió como esas presencias se acercaban peligrosamente y aunque el miedo seguía patente dentro suya, debía reaccionar y defenderse.

Pero al estar indefenso Shiro y Kuro lo sujetaron con fuerza por los brazos y él solo se removía con nerviosismo.

-¡Osamu llama a Okina!..-le reprendió Shiro al sujetarle por la cintura con fuerza..-¡rápido!.

-¡SOLTARME INUTILES!..-exigió con autoridad..-¡NO ME PONGAIS LAS MANOS ENCIMA!.

-¡No te demores!..-repitió Kuro.

Ambos ninjas consiguieron tirarle al suelo y Kuro se colocó encima suya, mientras Shiro le sujetaba las piernas. Realmente les estaba costando obtener el control sobre Aoshi.

Elevaron sus rostros hacía el frente al escuchar la respiración agitada de Okina y sintieron paz al saber que él ya estaba ahí. Pero no era la misma sensación que tenía el accidentado, él intuía que la situación podría empeorar estando presente el anciano, y aunque era una de las pocas personas que se atrevían a llevarle la contraria, estaba convencido que esta vez perdería la batalla.

Okina se tiró al suelo y acarició su frente con terror.

-¡Osamu que Misao no entre!..-ordeno con autoridad el anciano.

-Misao..-susurro Aoshi adolorido.

Todo este problema tenía un punto fijo, él se había llevado la peor parte del accidente por protegerla, quería saber por que huía de esa manera y su cabezoneria le había impedido ver el problema en esa escalera. Siempre que estaba a su lado conseguía que una parte de él se quedará nublada y no fuera consciente de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor.

Y ahora todo se había nublado para siempre. Estaba ciego por protegerla.

-Aoshi muchacho, ¿puedes oirme?..-le preguntó Okina con amabilidad..-ya verás como te recuperas, es un pequeño contratiempo.

-¿Tú lo sabías antes?..-le preguntó con furia..-¿tú sabías qué me ocurría y no habías dicho nada?..-soltó entre dientes..-¿por qué Okina?.

-No estabas en condiciones de saberlo..-murmuro con pena..-intentaba decírtelo cuando fuera el momento oportuno.

-¿Y cuando seria eso Okina?..-se volvió a remover con ferocidad bajo el control de los jóvenes ninjas.

Pero Okina no le respondió y se mordió los labios. Aún no había pensado el momento oportuno para decírselo y podía actúar de esta forma, después de todo se lo había ocultado y prefería mil veces que la furia fuera contra él que contra su niña.

-¡Misao no debes entrar!..-soltó Osamu asustada.

Todos elevaron sus miradas hacía el origen de esa voz y aunque uno de ellos no podía ver el rostro demacrado de culpabilidad de la chica, podía sentir todo el dolor que había en su interior, pero ahora mismo no quería esa compasión, no quería ese sentimiento, no quería tenerla al lado, ella era la culpable, tenía toda la culpa de esta situación y ella tenía que estar en su lugar.

¿Por qué tuvo que protegerla?¡maldita sea, ojala no la hubiera detenido en su huida!. Apretó con fuerza sus labios y mirándola con la oscuridad que había en sus ojos, le habló tan claro y con punzadas de rabia.

-¡¡FUERA DE MI VISTA MISAO MACKIMACHI!!..-gruñó con crueldad.

Y los gemidos de sufrimiento fueron los únicos gestos que hizo la Okashira de los Onis. No había nadie más a su alrededor, salvo ella y las palabras crueles del hombre que más amaba en todo el mundo.

**Continuará.**

Hola.

Gracias por los reviews a : Okashira Janet (otra vez nos metemos en la mente de la otra para tener las mismas ideas), Natsumi Niikura, (Es fácil echar la culpa al otro, aunque a veces sean accidentes) Kunoichi Karla (no vuelvas a desaparecer de esa forma ¿ok?)Orquidblack (Espero que te siga gustando esta intriga, por que ocurriran cosas malas, sobretodo para Misao pero..será mejor que vayas leyéndola).

Abrazos y saludos. chao.


	4. Chapter 4

**La oscuridad**

**Capítulo 4.**

**Misao pierde la batalla con la Oscuridad.**

Comenzó a avanzar hacía atrás mientras sus hermosos ojos verdes se iban nublando por las lágrimas, su cabeza negaba a sus palabras traicioneras y cuando chocó contra la pared, soltó un gemido de sufrimiento. Ladeó su rostro hacía un lado para ver como Osamu intentaba hacer el amago de ir a socorrerla, pero ahora mismo no quería escuchar las palabras consoladoras de nadie.

Se atraganto con su propia saliva y devolvió la vista hacía el rostro más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida y lo que nuevamente le mostraba la dejó helada. Ahí con esos ojos tan azules pero que ahora estaban sumidos en la más completa oscuridad, aquellos que muchas veces conseguía verse reflejada, le estaban mostrando el resentimiento más puro y doloroso que jamás había presenciado.

-Aoshi..-susurro con un hilillo de dolor.

El mencionado se mordió los labios y ciego por la ira y el resentimiento, volvió a atacarla con más crueldad que antes. No quería tenerla enfrente de sus ojos y no poder ver tras ellos, no quería ver a la culpable de su accidente, efectivamente..la culpaba de todo.

-¡FUERA MISAO MAKIMACHI Y NO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE NUNCA MÁS A MI¿ME OYES BIEN?!..-volvió a expulsar con muy malos fines sus palabras punzantes.

Se mordió los labios y apartando las manos suaves de su amiga, se alejó de la pared y de su presencia. Comenzó a correr por el pasillo con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, comenzó a maldecirse por ser la culpable de todo y comenzó a ver las cosas con una nueva perspectiva, ahora mismo su Aoshi-sama la repudiaba, no quería tenerla cerca suya y ese era el peor de todos los castigos. Ojala le hubiera dado a ella en vez de a él, por lo menos sabía que nunca desearía que su amado se alejará de su presencia.

Pero para él ya no era su protegida, ahora era la peor escoria del mundo y se lo había mostrado con brutalidad.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí, apoyó su frente en ella y comenzó a golpearla con sus puños, mientras los ríos de lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas y caían al suelo dejando la marca de su sufrimiento. Lloró e imploró el perdón de su Aoshi, deseó con fervor poder dar marcha atrás y evitar ese golpe, y suplicó la ayuda al todopoderoso.

Quería las cosas como antes.

-¡Dios lo siento tanto!..-su rostro estaba húmedo y enrojecido por el llanto.

A los segundos de escuchar como su protegida abandonaba su habitación, giró levemente su rostro hacía el otro lado y se mordió los labios con frustración. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para intentar obtener nuevamente el control de ellos, pero para su desgracia seguía estando vacíos. Una parte de él le indicaba que había echo lo correcto, pero la otra y que era más poderosa comenzaba a recriminarle su actitud egoísta.

---

Su puño se estrelló contra la nuca del antiguo ex-Okashira y sus labios temblaron de la impotencia que sentía en estos momentos. Estaba convencido que después de ese golpe el joven se despertaría en peor estado, pero era lo único que podía hacer para conseguir la normalidad y sobretodo evitar que sus oídos sangraran ante las palabras acusadoras de él. Escuchó los resoplidos de los demás Onis y supo con claridad que se sentían de la misma forma que él.

Se levantó sin poder evitar que todo su cuerpo temblaran y elevando su mirada hacía la figura de Shiro, le indicó con la cabeza que saliera de la habitación.

-¿Por qué Okina-san?..-le cuestionó el joven.

El anciano se volvió a inclinar y acariciando los cabellos del antiguo Okashira, cerró los ojos para evitar que alguna lágrima cayera hacía el vacío. Respiró aceleradamente y tragando saliva con más nerviosismo que de costumbre, volvió a dirigir su vista hacía el joven Oni.

-Consuela a Misao y sobretodo..-se mordió los labios..-dile que se vaya del Aoiya.

-¿Cómo?..-soltaron todos los Onis con espanto.

-Debe hacer eso..-soltó con más amargura al morderse los labios..-no puede seguir en este sitio..-les miró con furia..-¿no os dais cuenta?, si ella continua aquí y sigue viendo el desprecio que Aoshi le muestra, puede morir..-ahogo sus palabras con un gemido..-y jamás soportaría eso.

Y rompió a llorar con desesperación, sus rodillas golpearon el suelo con fiereza y en ningún momento mostró dolor alguno.

-¿Es conveniente eso?..-preguntó Osamu al observar a los dos jóvenes..-¿dejar a Misao sola?.

Shiro desvió su mirada hacía el ninja inconsciente y apretando con fuerza sus puños, levantó con orgullo su rostro para dirigirlo hacía su compañera. Esbozó una sonrisa tierna y avanzando hacía Osamu le cogió con decisión las manos y acercó su frente a la suya. Su respiración chocaba contra la mujer y era una sensación tan confortable que se maldecía por cortar ese momento.

-Yo iré con ella Okina-san..-soltó ante la alegría del anciano..-en ningún momento la dejaré sola..-desvió su mirada hacía el viejo y observándole con decisión, asintió a sus propias palabras..-confíe en mi.

-Es mejor eso..-respondió Kuro..-que tenerla vagando sola por Japón en ese estado..-se inclinó y le ayudó a Okina a levantarse.

Okina se abrazo a Shiro y lo sujetó con más fuerza. Era una decisión dolorosa pero básica para que su niña volviera en mejores condiciones, tal vez en ese viaje aprendiera a dejar de amar a un hombre que ahora mismo le despreciaba. Tal vez abriera sus ojos hacía un nuevo amor y aunque ahora era una solución demasiado temprano, esperaba de corazón que se hiciera realidad.

---

Escuchó como un puño golpeaba delicadamente su puerta y aunque no quería recibir ninguna visita de condolencia, debía abrirla para seguir siendo la única testigo de su propio dolor. Abrió una pequeña abertura y comprobó sin entusiasmo como Shiro estaba ahí.

Suspiró con rabia al sentirse acorralada por el joven ninja y aunque se maldijo por demostrarle más su sufrimiento, intentó respirar con tranquilidad para evitar que todo su cuerpo continuará en estado de frenesí. Tragó saliva y pasándose la mano por sus ojos, quiso borrar las huellas de sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué quieres Shiro?.

-Debes irte del Aoiya..-pronunció seriamente ante la perplejidad de Misao..-no es conveniente que sigas así, puedes enfermar y jamás nos lo perdonaríamos.

-¡No!..-chilló con rabia..-¡Aoshi me necesita!.

Shiro golpeó la puerta con su puño dejándole ver lo equivocada que estaba ante su respuesta. No soportaba verla en este estado y sobretodo le daba rabia ver lo cabezota que podía llegar a ser su amiga, aunque ese hombre siguiera demostrándole desprecio, ella seguiría ahí como un perrito faldero. ¡No! estaba cansado de ver como le demostraba constantemente su amor y él pasaba olímpicamente de ese sentimiento. Ahora que podía hacer algo por ella estaba convencido a seguir con ese plan y era...

Alejarla de Aoshi Shinomori para toda la vida. Debía borrar esos sentimientos tan fuertes para siempre.

-¡Eres tonta Misao Makimachi!..-se expresó con furia ante la sorpresa de la joven..-¡él te trata como una mierda y tú sigues ahí, al pie del cañón, ¿no ves qué no significas nada para él?!..-señaló el pasillo..-¿crees qué puedo seguir viendo como te trata?, pues déjame decirte que andas muy equivocada Misao..-dio dos pasos hacía delante para tenerla a su mercer y poder abrazarla, pero ella le respondió con dos pasos hacía atrás..-es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ti, Okina no quiere verte sufrir por su culpa y prefiere que te vayas para relajarte y olvidarlo que ver como vas apagándote enfrente de sus ojos.

-Abuelo..-susurro con la vista humedecida por el torrencial que estaba a punto de salir.

-Pero sobretodo no irás sola Misao..-vio la curiosidad reflejada en esos bellos ojos verdes..-yo estaré contigo, viajaré a tu lado y velaré por tu seguridad, estaré todo el tiempo que necesites para volver a casa.

-¿Dejarías el Aoiya por mí?.

-¡Por supuesto!..-exclamó con júbilo.

-¿Incluso a Osamu?..-alzó una ceja con impotencia.

La mirada dulce de Shiro se oscureció ante el nombre de la mujer que amaba, la verdad es que tenía estos sentimientos tan poderosos desde hacía mucho tiempo pero como le ocurría a Misao, no era correspondido. Desgraciadamente él tenía que luchar contra Seijuro Hiko para hacerse con el corazón de la Oni y sabía que era una batalla perdida. El gran maestro era increíblemente superior en muchos sentidos y él..¿qué podría darle a Osamu para ser mejor que Hiko?,¡Nada! salvo un nivel medio de ninja y un trabajo de camarero.

-Incluso a Osamu..-respondió al silencio incómodo que se había formado a su alrededor..-estoy dispuesto a abandonarlo todo para conseguir tu recuperación Misao, no quiero verte morir por culpa de ese hombre tan frío, así que me sacrifico por tu seguridad y por ti misma..-elevó su mano hacía la altura de su vista y devolviéndole una hermosa sonrisa..-¿vienes conmigo de viaje?.

Observó fijamente la decisión reflejada en la mirada de su buen amigo y aunque sentía que todas sus palabras eran ciertas, su corazón se resquebrajaba ante esos pensamientos, no podía ni imaginarse una vida sin verlo, no podía creer que toda esta situación había llegado a este nivel, no podía imaginar ni en el peor de todas sus pesadillas que la decisión más importante de su vida dependía de esa mano.

Se mordió los labios con duda y con temor, no podía creer que llegará hacer eso y todo para recuperarse emocionalmente. Juntó su mano con la firme de Shiro y se tiró a los brazos de su buen amigo. Necesitaba un hombro para llorar.

----

Todos le habían dicho que era la mejor opción de todas, abandonarlos hasta que tuviera la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarse a él. Le habían comentado lo preocupados que estaban si seguía desmejorando su aspecto y aunque tenían razón, sentía como su estuvieran echándole a la calle.

Reprimió las ganas de gemir ante todos los recuerdos y avanzando hacía el rostro de su amado ninja, se colocó de rodillas y con su mano le acarició cada fibra de ese aspecto que tanto amaba. Perfiló sus ojos, su nariz y finalizó su recorrido hasta esos labios que tantas veces había deseado besar, sonrió con ingenuidad al pensar en los sueños infantiles que había tenido siempre y sin desear evitar la tentación depositó sus labios dañados por el sufrimiento con esos labios culpables de su estado de ánimo.

Fue corto y simple, pero para ella fue lo más bonito que le había pasado en toda su vida.

-Adiós Aoshi-sama..-le acarició los cabellos..-siento ser una carga para usted y sobretodo ser la culpable de su estado, pero déjeme decirle que jamás le olvidaré y le amaré eternamente..-se aferró a su cuerpo para abrazarlo con fuerza..-ojala las cosas fueran de otra forma y no hubiera ocurrido ese accidente, pero quiero responderle a la pregunta que me hizo en ese momento..-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas..-me voy por usted, para dejar de sufrir al tenerlo cerca y lejos, por no poder ver más que frialdad en sus ojos, por intentar ser feliz aunque usted no se encuentre a mi lado, deseo sonreír en vez de llorar y deseo bailar en vez de detenerme en mi camino.

Su cuerpo respondió a ese gesto y acabó estrechándola con más fuerza hacía su pecho.

-Espero que se recupere pronto y que está ceguera solo sea temporal, pero si yo permanezco en el olvido tal vez algún día pueda perdónarme.

Se alejó de ese cuerpo tan extraordinario y quitándose las lágrimas que estaban mojando su rostro, dio dos pasos hacía atrás para grabar en su mente el rostro tan perfecto del ninja. Tanteó con sus manos el pomo de la puerta y abriéndola para liberarse de esos grilletes llamados amor, se mordió los labios para sangrar en el proceso.

-Adiós mi amado Aoshi Shinomori.

----

_"Adiós mi amado Aoshi Shinomori"._

Esa frase retumbaba en su mente dormida y aunque estaba ajeno a todo lo que había ocurrido, su cabeza permaneció despierta y dispuesta a grabar cada palabra.

-Adiós Misao Makimachi..-susurro entre sueños sin haber exigido esa orden.

Una lágrima resbaló por sus ojos cerrados y vacíos.

-----

Fue un momento de despedidas tristes y amargas, Misao se aferró al cuerpo de su abuelo y aunque sentía como su abrazo se iba haciendo más posesivo debía avanzar para evitar que su estado siguiera dañando a ese buen hombre, definitivamente era el mejor de Japón y siempre estaría en su corazón. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Okina y se dejo llevar por esa sensación tan desesperante.

Iba a cerrar los ojos y soñar que nada de esto era real, cuando su vista observó fijamente como la expresión de Shiro era más melancólica, podía ver como el joven Oni mirada de reojo a la bella Osamu y como se mordía los labios con sufrimiento. El aroma que desprendía su amigo era más apenado que el suyo, rechazaba permanecer al lado de la mujer que amaba solo para que ella volviera a recuperar su verdadera personalidad.

¿Acaso se merecía esto?, ¿acaso debía rechazar a su propia felicidad para ayudarla?,¿Por qué era tan condenadamente bueno Shiro?.

-_"¿Tendría qué venir Shiro conmigo o permanecer al lado de Osamu?,¿debo ser egoísta o no?"._

**Continuará**

**Holas, como dije no iba a ser un fic cómico, si no, todo lo contrario. He visto que deseáis saber quién es la "S", pero se irá mostrando poco a poco. Aunque os puedo garantizar que no será Shishio aunque sea como el ave fénix jejejeje (comentario de Shumy).**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews a : Okashira Janet, Shumy, Misao Koishikawa, Gabyhyatt, Kunoichi Karla y Natsumi Niikura.**

**Nos vemos y saludos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**La oscuridad**

**Capítulo 5.**

**Alejándose de su hogar.**

Misao se alejó de ese agarre tan cautivador que su abuelo le demostraba y cogiendo con fuerza a Shiro por el brazo, consiguió que le prestará la atención debida y que por unos segundos sus ojos dejaran de captar la imagen de la bella Osamu. Se colocó de puntillas y acercando sus labios al oído de su fiel amigo, intentó que su voz fuera un susurro.

-Debes quedarte Shiro..-escuchó un leve gruñido de la garganta del ninja..-no puedo permitir que te vayas de su lado y sobretodo no quiero ser la culpable de tu separación, ¿lo comprendes?, ya has echo bastante que ahora debas abandonarlo todo por mi.

Se alejó de su oído con cautela, estudiando la expresión de su amigo y sintiendo como los demás Onis estaban ansiosos por saber su conversación, se llevó una mano a su pecho y se mordió los labios al ver como Shiro entristecía su rostro. Sabía que las palabras le habían llegado al interior y tenía que dejar de ser egoísta y mirar por los demás, él debía estar al lado de la mujer que amada y no recorriendo Japón con una destrozada Okashira.

Arrugó su nariz al sentir como le escocía y supo con bastante claridad que su llanto pronto se dejaría ver.

Shiro desvió ligeramente su vista hacía la mujer que dominaba cada parte de su corazón y aspirando con fuerza el aire que parecía que se le estaba privando, accedió a la orden de su cabeza. Dio un paso y besó fugazmente la frente de la Okashira, la agarró con fuerza por las manos y mirando a todos sus amigos sonrió con ternura.

-¡Nos vemos dentro de una temporada!..-exclamó con júbilo para ignorar por completo la destrucción de su corazón..-sé buenos y no nos olvidéis.

-Shiro..-murmuró Misao con los ojos humedecidos por la sorpresa.

La estrechó contra su pecho e ignoró el estado de su buena amiga.

-----

Aunque no podía ver nada y sentía como uno de sus esenciales sentidos se había apagado, escuchó perfectamente la despedida de ambos ninjas y aunque sentía alivio por estar en silencio, algo en su interior le recriminaba esa actitud cobarde y enfermiza. Apoyó su frente en la ventana y continuó siendo el espectador silencioso de ese momento.

Sus manos estaban apoyadas en el poyete de la ventana y aunque no entendía como ejercía fuerza con ellas, notó como un líquido resbalaba por su mejilla. Por unos momentos pensó que era sangre y se llevó una de sus manos hacía su rostro, pasó el dedo y lo dirigió hacía sus labios, sacó la punta de su lengua y comprobó que no sabía a eso, si no, que era salado.

Una lágrima cayó en el poyete de la ventana. Sus labios se entre abrieron y sin ejercer la orden, se movieron como si tuvieran vida propia.

-Adiós Misao Makimachi.

Dio dos pasos hacía atrás al escuchar las palabras que habían salido de su interior y negando con la cabeza, se mordió los labios con más ferocidad que antes. No debía sentir compasión por ella, no tenía que entristecerse por su marcha, después de todo se merecía eso. Ella era un peligro para él, siempre tenía que estar velando por su maldita seguridad, ¡dios! ya era bastante mayorcita para cuidarse de sí misma, así que tenía que mostrar esa asquerosa apariencia de fragilidad que siempre mostraba al mundo.

Agarró uno de los objetos que tenía a su lado y lo estampó contra la pared, sonrió con algo de satisfacción al ver como su acción había dado los resultados que esperaba y sus piernas se doblaron para llevarse las manos a la cabeza, ahora mismo todo le daba vueltas y sentía como estaba encima de una nube. Quería volver a ser el Aoshi Shinomori de toda la vida, ese ser frío y sin sentimientos.

Aquellos que desgraciadamente comenzaban a salir.

Escuchó como su puerta se abría cuidadosamente y desviando su mirada vacía hacía la entrada de su habitación, movió las aletas de su nariz para captar el olor femenino. Arrugó su nariz con desgana y no se molestó en moverse.

-He venido a traerle el té y unas medicinas..-habló Okon pausadamente..-debería tomárselas.

-Fuera Okon-san..-soltó bruscamente..-no quiero que nadie entre en mi habitación a excepción de Okina, ¿me oyes bien?.

El rostro de la mujer se volvió rojo de la cólera que estaba sintiendo ante esas palabras tan crueles, definitivamente no se explicaba que había visto su niña en un hombre tan increíblemente frío. Dejó de mala forma la bandeja con el té en el suelo y agarrando con fuerza el pomo de la puerta, ladeó su rostro hacía atrás para contemplar como esos ojos muertos le miraban con desprecio.

-Es mejor para Misao que esté lo más alejada de ti..-encogió los hombros al ver como no cambiaba su expresión..-después de todo será más feliz sin ti y sobretodo podrá estar con alguien que de verdad la merezca..-achicó su mirada..-tú jamás la has merecido.

-¡Fuera Oko-san!..-exclamó con furia..-¡no vuelvas a entrar!.

Alzó su rostro con orgullo y cerró bruscamente la puerta de esa habitación endemoniada y salió corriendo hacía la parte de abajo. Bajaba las escaleras sin percatarse del posible accidente que podía tener si no prestaba la atención debida, y encontró un gratificante apoyo cuando sus brazos se levantaron y abrazaron a Kuro.

El grandullón la estrechó con fuerza y mirándole curioso, se animó a abrir la boca para pronunciar esa pregunta.

-Okon, ¿qué te ocurre?.

-Nada..-le negó la cabeza..-solo quiero que me abraces bien fuerte.

Se sentía más protegida en esos enormes brazos. Su buen amigo tenía el espíritu más amable de todo el Aoiya.

Aoshi Shinomori avanzó hacía la bandeja de té y aspiró el agradable aroma que expulsaba ese líquido reconfortante. Y por unos segundos su cabeza le volvió a jugar una mala broma, al mostrarle la imagen más bonita que había visto en toda su vida.

La sonrisa dulce de Misao y eso le dolió profundamente. No quería volver a verla y ahora que su espíritu se había alejado por una temporada del Aoiya, necesitaba que su cabeza hiciera completamente lo mismo. Levantó su mano y golpeó la bandeja con el té, consiguiendo que todo el contenido se desparramara por el suelo de su cuarto.

Se estiró sus propios cabellos y gimió de dolor.

-¡Sal de mi cabeza de una maldita vez Misao!.

----

La Okashira se volvió a detener y ladeó su rostro hacía el edificio de su Aoiya, sintió como su corazón se estrujaba violentamente y se llevó una mano a su pecho, tenía la impresión de que se había rendido y había tirado a la basura toda esa ilusión enamoradiza. Pensó que estando a su lado y velando por él, conseguiría que se mostrará abiertamente a ella. Pero lo único que consiguió solo fue su desprecio.

Aunque le habían dicho que había sido un accidente, interiormente seguía culpándose de ello. Si no hubiera salido corriendo por las escaleras, él no la hubiera protegido y ahora no estaría ciego. Y todo seguiría siendo igual, ella con la eterna esperanza de conseguir su amor y Shiro..., abrió los ojos de espanto al mover su vista para depositarla en su amigo.., él continuaría al lado de Osamu.

Se sentía terriblemente mal al saber que Shiro lo había dejado todo para cuidarla. Sus ojos se humedecieron al saber eso.

-Lo siento Shiro..-murmuró dolorosamente.

-¿Lo sientes?..-alzó una ceja confuso..-¿por qué?..-le cuestionó..-¿por qué te disculpas?.

-Por todo esto..-agachó su rostro..-por alejarte del Aoiya, de Osamu y de tu vida.

El ninja suspiró con desgana a sus palabras, aunque estaba molesto por todas las disculpas que le estaba diciendo su amiga, debía entenderla aunque fuera en una pequeña parte. Es cierto que estaba dejando su vida en el Aoiya, pero antes que disfrutar de la comodidad de su estancia en su hogar, el eje principal de la taberna se estaba desmoronando y no soportaba verla en ese estado tan lamentable. Sonrió con ternura y moviendo una mano delante de la vista de Misao, le resto la importancia que en verdad tenía.

-¡Bah Misao!..-exclamó con desinterés..-¡deja de lamentarte por las cosas y sobretodo vuelve a ser la misma alocada de siempre!..-se colocó las manos en la cintura..-¡sé que será un viaje increíble para recuperarte, pero estoy dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ti, así que no insistas más con ese tema, ¿me entiendes bien?!.

-Pero..-no pudo continuar con sus palabras al sentir como el dedo de Shiro se había pegado a sus labios con fuerza.

-No vuelvas a repetir el mismo rollo..-soltó con más seriedad.

La joven asintió a la orden del joven y notó como esa presión se iba desmoronando. Un extraño impulso la obligó a girar su vista hacía atrás y a quedarse durante unos segundos, que para ella era una eternidad, a observar su antiguo hogar. Aquel en donde estaba el hombre que más amaba en la Tierra. Nuevamente apretó con fuerza sus labios y cerrando los ojos no pudo evitar que una diminuta lágrima resbalara.

Lo dejaba todo para recuperarse emocionalmente a los ataques de su Aoshi Shinomori.

Intentó tranquilizar su cuerpo y salió corriendo hacía su amigo Shiro. Necesitaba curarse en todos los sentimientos y su buen amigo le ayudaría en eso, y tal vez...ella podría devolverle algún día ese enorme favor. Después de todo se lo merecía.

---

Levantó su rostro y con ello su mirada vacía para escuchar como unos pasos se detenían en la puerta de su habitación. Se levantó del suelo y alzando sus brazos hacía la altura de su vista comenzó a andar a pasos de tortuga, temía encontrarse con algún objeto y tropezarse en el camino. Movió los brazos de un lado hacía otro y cuando la punta de sus dedos se toparon con algo frío y rugoso, supo con claridad que objeto había tocado.

La pared.

Escuchó como la puerta se abría y ladeando su rostro hacía atrás, aspiró el aroma que el anciano desprendía. Arrugó su nariz con rabia y dándose la vuelta apoyo su espalda en la pared y se dejó resbalar por ella. Hasta sentarse en el suelo, eso sí, su vista oscura seguía fija en el punto en donde podía estar la figura de Okina.

-¿Qué quieres?..-soltó toscamente.

-¡¿Piensas salir alguna vez de este agujero?!..-preguntó secamente Okina al girar su cabeza por ambos lados y ver como todo estaba descolocado, golpeó el charco que había de té enfrente suya y curvó sus labios con amargura..-Okon ha sido amable al traerte el té y deberías tomártelo y no dárselo al suelo..-finalizó con ironía.

-No quiero ver a nadie..-masculló una amarga sonrisa..-mejor dicho, sentir a nadie.

-Bueno..-se inclinó al rozar la yema de sus dedos en el suelo..-vas consiguiendo tus propósitos..-se levantó del suelo y avanzó hacía Aoshi que seguía observándolo con el vacío característico de su nueva visión..-si vas a salir alguna vez de esta mugrienta habitación, será mejor que tengas ayuda, no me gustaría pisarte si te caes al suelo.

Levantó su cabeza hacía arriba al escuchar ese tono burlesco por parte del anciano y aunque ya sabía por que le hablaba de esa forma, él no tenía que meterse en esos asuntos. Era un problema de su entrometida nieta y de él.

-¡No necesito la ayuda de nadie!..-exclamó con furia.

-Oh, no vas a tener la ayuda de "nadie"..-hizo hincapié en esa palabra..-si no de algo.

Aoshi alzó las cejas sin comprender nada y exigió saber a que se refería el anciano, pero sus dudas fueron resultas cuando le obligó a agarrar con fuerza un enorme palo, lo tanteó con la yema de sus dedos y tragó saliva con ferocidad.

-¡¿No pensarás que...?!..-sus palabras fueron cortados bruscamente.

-¡Pues si!..-exclamó Okina con una medio sonrisa..-¡un bastón es muy útil, que sepas que el perro lazarillo se nos han acabado hoy y no tenemos en el almacén!..-volvió a soltar con humor..-así que deberás obtener la ayuda de eso..-se cruzó de brazos..-de todas maneras el médico ha dicho que puede que no sea eterno y que guardar reposo y estar en la más completa tranquilidad puede ayudarte.

-¡No usaré un bastón!..-rugió con rabia al lanzarlo lejos de su presencia.

-Entonces no habrá ninguna otra manera para que puedas caminar sin ayuda de nadie..-finalizó sus palabras.

-Pues permaneceré aquí dentro.

Okina encogió los hombros con desgana y comenzó a alejarse de él.

-¡Allá tú si quieres ser más ermitaño que antes!.

Aoshi se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos para intentar normalizar la rabia que estaba naciendo de su interior, definitivamente todos los problemas los había traído esa pequeña ninja.

**Continuará.**

Hola, por fin su actualización. He pensado que a medida que vaya actualizando los capítulos los iré haciendo más largos, la verdad es que será un nuevo reto para mi, pero estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

Muchas gracias por sus palabras (y por el odio que le tenéis a mi Aoshi) a: Okashira Janet, Kunoichi Karla, Brenda Ponce,misao91,Natsumi Niikura,Misao Koishikawa y Shumy.

Nos vemos y saludos a todos. Abrazosssss.


	6. Chapter 6

**La Oscuridad**

**Capítulo 6.**

**Salir adelante sin ti .**

Se llevó una mano a su estómago y cerró los ojos al sentir como rugía con fuerza, levantó su mirada vacía hacía el lado en donde estaba desparramado su desayuno y se maldijo por haber reaccionado de esa forma tan infantil, no se culpaba por la forma en la cual había tratada a Okon, si no, por haberlo pagado con su alimento.

Curvó sus labios con amargura y comenzó a gatear hacía el lugar donde podía oler el aroma que desprendía su maltratado desayuno. Con una de sus manos, la movía enfrente suya para evitar tropezarse con algún objeto indeseable y justo la que soportaba su peso, se topó con algo que le producía unos escalofríos de pánico. Se mordió los labios y gruñó al sentir como su nuevo _amigo, _el bastón seguía ahí recluido en el suelo.

Meneó la cabeza con desgana y apartó con más brusquedad el bastón para conseguir que los dedos de su mano chocaran con ese líquido tan necesitado para su estómago vacío.

Su alimento. Se sentó en el suelo y palpando con su mano todo su alrededor, encontró con había un pequeño bollo totalmente empapado por su té. Masculló a su mala suerte y sin entusiasmo a la idea que se le había pasado por la mente, comenzó a comer de esa forma. Como un animal, como alguien sin escrúpulos y que estaba al tanto de salir huyendo ante una posible amenaza.

Pero..¿dónde estaba esa amenaza?, si la única persona que deseaba de corazón estar junto a él, la había echado de la casa. Cerró sus ojos para comer en la más completa soledad y se mordió los labios con fuerza, en donde una pequeña herida se había formado ahí y vio, en la oscuridad de su mente, como esos hermosos ojos verdes le contemplaban con la mayor fascinación del mundo.

-----

Agachó su cabeza con tristeza y desvió su mirada hacía atrás para poder ver como la chimenea del Aoiya seguía siendo el punto más alto de la casa, aunque tenía que irse de ahí y despejar su mente, tenía la necesidad de seguir echando su vista hacía atrás y obtener la esperanza de que él estaría ahí para impedirle que se fuera de su lado.

Pero esos sueños, solo eran eso.._sueños._ Sintió como la mano de Shiro se colocaba encima de la suya y dirigiendo su mirada hacía su buen amigo, obtuvo su mirada de apoyo, ojala pudiera sonreír de esa misma forma, pero su alegría se había quedado en el Aoiya y ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo, aunque se empeñará el joven Oni a cambiarla. Arqueó su espalda al ver como una sombra se iba acercando hacía ellos y aunque la podía reconocer en cualquier sitio por su aura de humo, ahora mismo no sentía la más mínima emoción de verle y escuchar sus envenenadas palabras.

Sujeto con fuerza la mano de Shiro y lo atrajo hacía ella.

-¡Quiero irme ahora!..-exclamó con nerviosismo..-¡ya!.

-Es lo que estamos haciendo Misao..-soltó Shiro al alzar una ceja sin comprender su actitud..-pero tú no haces más que mirar hacía atrás y así nuestro camino se retrase más..-soltó con ironía.

Misao entrecerró su mirada al escuchar el tono de su amigo y aunque tenía bastante razón, ahora mismo no podía vengarse por hablarle de esa forma. Las cosas debían esperar a su debido momento y ahora lo único que más deseaba hacer, esa salir del campo de visión de ese psicópata. Se giró bruscamente en la dirección opuesta al Lobo y dando una zancada para comenzar su huida, obtuvo para sorpresa suya el ataque de ese cigarro que había rozado su mejilla.

Shiro desvió su mirada hacía atrás al reconocer ese _arma _y curvando sus labios con desgana se zafó del agarre de la Okashira, se plantó enfrente de su amiga para defenderla de ese hombre y cruzándose los brazos, alzó su rostro con orgullo, quería demostrarle a ese policía que no le temía, aunque la realidad fuera completamente distinta.

-¡Mira lo que he encontrado!..-exclamó con humor..-¡dos hormigas alejadas de su hormiguero!..-sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y encendiéndolo con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos, expulsó el humo que se había formado en su interior..-¿qué estáis haciendo aquí?.

-No es asunto tuyo Hajime Saito..-soltó Shiro con brusquedad.

Y ante esa respuesta el Lobo alzó una ceja sorprendido por el tono de voz del joven, normalmente atacaba Misao a sus palabras tan hirientes, pero en esta ocasión, la protagonista de sus burlas se había mantenido en un segundo plano. Curvó sus labios con cierta nostalgia y ladeando su rostro hacía un lado, vio como la susodicha tenía las manos apretadas con fuerza y sus ojos estaban tan cerrados que no entraban ningún atisbo de luz.

Entrecerró su mirada y dando una zancada, volvió a aspirar a su delicioso cigarrillo.

-¡Aparta babosa asquerosa!..-exclamó al darle un empujón y conseguir que el cuerpo del Oni cayera al suelo con ferocidad, curvó sus labios con humor al saber que era el doble de poderoso que este insecto y que había conseguido doblegarlo con la mitad de su fuerza..-definitivamente los niñatos de hoy en día no tienen masa corporal para soportar una embestida como la mía, aunque..-avanzó hacía la Okashira y colocando su mano en su mentón la miró con diversión..-tu soportarías mi ataque, ¿verdad comadrejilla?.

-Déjame Saito..-balbuceo con dolor.

-¿Cómo?..-estiró su oreja con más humor para escucharla con atención..-¿qué has dicho pequeñaja?.

-¡Ha dicho que la dejes en paz maldito Lobo!..-exclamó Shiro al plantarse detrás del policía..-¿Estas sordo, viejo?.

Supo al instante que su corazón había dejado de latir cuando esos ojos se habían clavado en su cuerpo, era como si espiritualmente le estuviera ejerciendo el daño por su atrevimiento. La respiración se le había congelado y aunque no podía mover ningún músculo de su cuerpo, sabía que el sentimiento que lo estaba dominando era el miedo. Le tenía tanto terror a ese hombre que siempre se había mantenido a una distancia prudente, es más, jamás había articulado para alguna con ese insensato policía, pero ahora las cosas había cambiado y sabía cual era la causa.

Por una vez en mucho tiempo no se defendía de las burlas de ese hombre, por una vez en mucho tiempo parecía un animalillo asustado y por una vez en mucho tiempo no se parecía a Misao Makimachi, era una burla copia de su verdadero rostro, y por todos estos motivos había saltado a su rescate.

Hajime Saito achicó su mirada, y tan malévola era que sonrió con triunfo al ver el pánico reflejado en esa babosa, colocó su mano en su costado, y acariciando con ternura su amada espada, deseó con fervor desenvainarla y clavarla en la yugular de ese parásito. Dio un pequeño paso para acortar la distancia que lo separaba de su presa, cuando algo afilado se clavó en su espalda, desvió su mirada hacía atrás y vio con algo de amargura como el rostro de esa encantadora serpiente le mirada con pena.

Era como si le hubieran dado una bofetada y le hubieran estrujado con fuerza su diminuto corazón. Ver como ese rostro que desprendía una vitalidad tan agotadora y que en muchas ocasiones la habían envidiado, se estaba mostrando ante él con ese semblante asfixiante, le provocó un extraño sentimiento de furia, no podía entender quién había tenido el valor suficiente para hacerla pedazos.

Misao apretó su Kunai pero al instante, en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo la dejó caer al suelo, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y negando constantemente a algo que le estaba atormentando, salió huyendo de los dos hombres. En ningún momento pronunció palabra alguna pero su rostro les demostraba que algo le estaba matando desde lo más profundo de su interior.

-¡Misao espera!..-exclamó Shiro con espanto..-¡voy contigo!.

Saito observó perplejo el estado de esa endemoniada chiquilla y llevándose una mano a su pecho, lo notó más acelerado que de costumbre, achicó su mirada al escuchar como las palabras de esa babosa se las llevaba el aire y la protagonista de su extraño estado seguía huyendo de su presencia. Curvó sus labios con desgana y girando con velocidad, atrapó el brazo del Oni para apretarlo con fuerza y atraerlo hacía él.

-¡¿Qué demonios le ocurre a ese monstruo?!..-le preguntó con seriedad..-¿por qué no se ha defendido?¿por qué actúa como una mujer atontada y debilitada?..-apretó con mayor entusiasmo su agarre..-¡¿dónde está la verdadera Okashira de los Onis?!¡responde babosa!.

Se mordió los labios al escuchar como sus huesos crujían ante ese gesto y mordiéndose los labios intentó obtener su extremidad, pero desgraciadamente el policía no tenía las mismas intenciones de entregárselo.

-El asunto es por....

Escuchó atentamente las palabras del joven Oni y deseó desde lo más profundo de su corazón hacerle trizas por tratarle de esa forma, después de todo..¿no se suponía qué tenía sentimientos por su protegida?. Su instinto nunca le había fallado y ahora parecía que las cosas no eran como él había creído que podía ser.

----

Apartaba todas las ramas que había en su camino, saltaba los troncos caídos que le entorpecían su huída y mirando hacía atrás vio como nadie la seguía, se sentía tan sola que solo quería desaparecer de este mugriento mundo y poder estar en sus sueños, aquellos en donde él estaba con ella y no le repudiaba.

Su pie chocó contra un tronco y sin desear evitar su final, cayó al suelo con brutalidad. Se quedó ahí tumbada y respirando agitadamente, vio como la arenilla respondía a su gesto, sus ojos se volvieron a humedecer y tapándose la boca con las manos, evitó que los gemidos de frustración salieran al exterior, pero desgraciadamente sus convulsiones fueron peores y sucumbió al llanto y a la desesperación.

Lloró y golpeó el suelo.

-¡¿POR QUE ME HAS ECHO ESTO?!..-ahogó en un grito de sofocante..-¡¡¿por que me odías?!!.

Sin emoción alguna, continuó ahí tirada como si fuera un simple objeto abandonado.

----

Inconscientemente ladeó su rostro hacía la dirección de la ventana y sintió como algo le apretujaba el corazón con ímpetu. Se llevó la mano a su pecho y agachó su cabeza al sentir como todo le daba vueltas, tragó saliva con ferocidad, pero cuando hacía ese gesto nuevamente su boca se resecaba, gateó con dificultad por el suelo y tocando con su mano la pared que le entorpecía su camino, se apoyó en ella para levantarse nuevamente.

Golpeó con su cabeza la pared y se mordió los labios con fuerza. Deseaba dejar de escucharla mentalmente, deseaba cortar para siempre cualquier vinculo que había tenido con esa mocosa y poder vivir nuevamente su vida sin tenerla constantemente a su alrededor. Desde que había vuelto jamás volvió a ser el mismo de siempre y aunque al principio pensó que era por ella, ahora sabía por que se sentía tan sumamente atontado.

Era su maldita protegida. Y estar velando por su dichosa seguridad había conseguido que su vida solo se redujera a estar pendiente de ella.

Y ahora que ella no estaba tenía que avanzar y no dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento tan sofocante.

Palpó la pared y se dejó guiar por ella. Debía salir al mundo exterior, tenía que curarse y alejarse del Aoiya y vagar nuevamente por Japón. A la espera de encontrar su propio camino.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró a sus nuevos pensamientos.

-Es hora de avanzar..-sonrió con nostalgia..-ya no hay nada que me até a ese asqueroso lugar.

Una débil lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

-----

Escuchó como unos pasos se acercaban hacía ella y alzando su rostro magullado por el golpe y por las lágrimas. Lo vio ahí.

Tragó saliva y sonrió con alegría. Ahí estaba su amado ninja, el hombre que gobernaba todos sus impulsos y con más emoción que antes se levantó del suelo y salió a su encuentro. Abrió sus brazos y se tiró sobre su pecho.

Lo notó completanente caliente y escuchó los latidos de su corazón, podía sentir como ese aroma tan fascinante le removía todas las entrañas y deseó no despertar jamás de este maravilloso sueño.

-Aoshi ha venido..-susurro con amargura..-sabía que vendría a buscarme.

Y la realidad chocó contra ella.

-¡Niña ¿de qué hablas?!..-le respondió la voz.

Su rostro se volvió pálido al escuchar esa voz y separándose de ese agarre, levantó su rostro para ver el semblante de ese _súper hombre_, de esa maravilla de maestro y dio dos pasos hacía atrás para enojarse consigo misma por esa acción tan estúpida.

Había confundido a su Aoshi- sama por Seijuro Hiko.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces ahí tirada como si fueras un fepuldo comadreja?..-se cruzó de brazos..-¿no te da vergüenza?.

Giró su rostro hacía un lado y se mordió los labios, desde que había salido de su hogar, se había cruzado con las personas menos indicadas y se habían dirigido a ella con ironía, ¿por qué le trataban de esa forma?, justamente ahora que estaba mal y solo deseaba acabar con su sufrimiento, se encontraba con ellos, con los más irónicos de todos sus conocidos. De sus ojos brotaban lágrimas de desesperación y aunque tenía la necesidad de expulsarlas de su interior, no podía hacerlo delante de ese hombre.

Seijuro Hiko ladeó su rostro impasible ante la reacción de la pequeña y alzó una ceja sin encontrar el motivo que impulsase esa acción, se pasó la mano por su melena para acariciarla con egocentrismo, carraspeó y dando un paso hacía ella, levantó su mentón para que sus ojos expertos vieran al culpable de ese dolor.

-¿Dónde esta Misao Makimachi impostora?..-hizo una mueca de asco..-me enferma ver a una mujer fuerte llorar, aunque tu..-le miro de arriba a abajo..-¡das pena sinceramente!..-el escaso contacto que había entre los dos, lo redujo drásticamente y cruzándose de brazos..-si vas a seguir llorando vete al Aoiya y tírate a los brazos protectores de ese cubo de hielo, que te aguante él, no tengo por que seguir observando tu rostro demacrado..-hizo el gesto de despedida..-y vuelve cuando seas la verdadera comadreja, no esta copia barata.

Sus piernas temblaron ante esas palabras y sintió los deseos más primitivos de acabar con su vida y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, estaba cansada de esto, estaba agotada de sentir un enorme peso en su corazón que no la dejaba vivir como antes, estaba amargada por ser la culpable de este GRAN cambio. Si no hubiera provocado la caída, su Aoshi seguiría siendo el mismo de siempre y ella seguiría estando en su maravilloso hogar, pero las cosas habían cambiado.

Le habían pedido que se fuera de su Aoiya, Aoshi le había desprecio, Saito se burlaba y Seijuro le echaba del bosque, ¿qué más podía pasar?. Ahora mismo acabar con su vida sería la mejor de todas las opciones. Levantó su mirada llorosa hacía la poderosa de ese _súper hombre _y mordiéndose los labios, sonrió con pesadumbre.

-Tienes razón he de volver a mi hogar pero..¿qué hogar Hiko?..-gimió..-Okina me ha pedido que me marche del Aoiya por que Aoshi me desprecia, ¿entiendes qué significa eso? el hombre que más amo me ha dicho que me odia y tiene todo el derecho a hacerlo, por que yo, solamente yo he provocado su ceguera..-vio como el rostro de Hiko se contraía..-una simple niña ha provocado la destrucción de una maravilloso ninja y si las cosas fueran peores para desgracia mía, me he encontrado con Saito y como tú sabes no es un santo, disfruta ver el sufrimiento de los demás y ahora mismo ha conseguido que me sienta como una mierda y tú has conseguido que desee acabar con mi patética existencia, ¿Estás orgulloso poderoso Hiko? así que gracias por impulsarme a suicidarme, por que ahora mismo no tengo motivos para vivir, después de todo soy una lacra para todos, un blanco perfecto de burlas y para seguir viviendo de esta forma, mejor tomar la otra opción, ¿no crees?.

Misao inclinó su rostro y haciendo una reverencia, dio la vuelta y avanzó mientras las lágrimas formaban interminables ríos de sufrimiento, prefería desaparecer que seguir contemplando su estado deprimente, después de todo _sufrir por amor es morir en vida._

Algo la aprisionó contra el pecho de ese hombre, sintió como esos enormes brazos la sujetaban por la cintura y ejercían un fuerte contacto, podía oler su perfecto aroma de superioridad y sintió unos escalofríos al sentir como la respiración de Seijuro Hiko conectaba con su oído.

-Llora Misao Makimachi..-su voz era embriagadora..-pero ante todo ni si te ocurra suicidarte estúpida, por que es la peor de todas las decisiones que has echo en tu corta vida.

Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y cayó sobre los brazos de Hiko, apartó con su mano uno de sus cabellos y sonrió con ternura.

-Maldita mocosa, has interrumpido mi aburrimiento.

**Continuará.**

**Hola.., sé que estáis intrigadas por saber quién es esa "S" que le robara el corazón a la comadreja, ¿es posible?, bueno, la cuestion es que han aparecido dos "S" (Seijuro y Saito), ¿Será alguno de ellos?.**

**Pero cada uno de ellos le aportará algo a la comadreja, (a su estilo naturalmente).**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews a : Natsumi Niikura, Misao91, Okashira Janet, Lorena, Shumy, Cindy-jhonny, Misao Koishikawa y Kunoichi Karla.. (Aunque se merece el odio de la comadreja, debéis saber que Aoshi sufrirá mucho y de la peor forma)**

**Gracias por los reviews y nos vemos, saludos y abrazos amigassssssssssssssss!!!!!**

**Küssen!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**La Oscuridad**

**Capítulo 7.**

**A la mañana siguiente.**

La cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas ante las insistentes palabras del joven Oni, entrecerró su mirada y curvando sus labios levantó con velocidad su mano para plantarla en los labios de Shiro. Sonrió con satisfacción al ver la perplejidad reflejada en el ninja y suspirando con desgana, se masajeó con la otra mano la sien.

-¡Calla loro!..-exclamó molesto..-¡hablas más que las mujeres, eres un plasta!..-soltó con más brusquedad al escuchar el gruñido de la garganta de Shiro..-¡ahora mismo te vas a la comisaría con Cho!.

Shiro dio dos pasos hacía atrás y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Misao está por ahí y debo buscarla!..-exclamó..-¡es mi misión!.

-¿De qué misión hablas petardo?..-soltó con ironía..-¡tú debes cuidarla no ser su sombra, además..!..-le miró de arriba a abajo..-solo eres un camarero y en ocasiones un ninja poco cualificado, por lo tanto no darías con ella ni en todas tus vidas.

-No se pase Hajime Saito..-murmuró con brusquedad..-a tus ojos parezco poca cosa, pero realmente soy muy efectivo cuando se requiere.

Saito apoyó su mano en el hombro del joven y ejerciendo fuerza en esa presión le clavó las uñas.

-Y como eres poca cosa para mi, te exijo que vayas con la escoba y esperes allí..-sonrió con maldad..-por que ahora mismo solo me estorbarías y no eres eficiente para esta misión.

Y sin más preámbulos, el Lobo le dio un leve empujón y comenzó a caminar hacía atrás mientras encendía un cigarrillo, se lo metió en la boca y levantando su mano hacía su vista, le hizo la señal de la pistola. La verdad es que prefería tenerlo alejado de él que constantemente pegado a su espalda, era una lapa insoportable y prefería mil veces que se juntará con una persona acorde a sus expectativas. Encogió los hombros y se dio la vuelta para seguir el rastro de la pequeña Oni.

Mientras tanto Shiro se había quedado petrificado por la actuación del Lobo, no entendía por que se había metido en esta historia cuando a él le importaba bien poco las cosas que rodeaban a los ninjas. Entrecerró su mirada y mascullando con rabia a la orden del policía, decidió atajarla y concentrarse en su nuevo destino, reunirse con la escoba rubia. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y arrastrando sus pies, golpeó continuamente una piedra que había en su camino. Tenía el rostro cabizbajo y aunque debería dejar de lado esa orden, algo en su interior le recomendaba que le obedeciera y no escuchará a su parte menos conforme. Temía por Misao y se maldecía por haberla dejado escapar, no habían salido de Kyoto y la había perdido..¿cuantas veces volvería a pasar esto?. Su rostro se dulcificó al pensar en ella, en su querida Osamu..¿Le echaría de menos?.

-Te echo de menos Osamu querida..-murmuro tristemente.

-----

Se inclinó hacía el suelo y pasando una mano por el principio del bosque, levantó su mirada y curvó sus labios para formar una sonrisa siniestra, expulsó el humo que había en el interior de su boca, y volviéndose a levantar, comenzó a caminar por ese sendero alejado de la mano de Dios, pero que solo había una persona en este vago mundo capaz de sobrevivir como un ermitaño.

----

Escuchó como la puerta chirriaba a su orden y su cuerpo tembló al sentirla, por unos momentos estrelló su frente en la puerta y cerró sus ojos vacíos, por unos instantes su deseo de destruir lo más bonito que había permanecido a su lado se estaba revelando contra su petición. Deseó encontrarse con el rostro de su protegida, pero aunque eso era imposible, algo le exigía que siguiera soñando con la joven.

-¡Maldita sea!..-exclamó con rabia..-¡¿Soy masoca o qué?!..-rugió con más desgana.

Negó con la cabeza y abriendo de golpe la puerta, sintió ese aire frío penetrando con fuerza en su rostro. Su mano residía con fuerza en la pared y sin ninguna emoción, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Sentía como la inseguridad se adueñaba de su interior y aunque era un sentimiento desconocido para él, sabía por que se estaba produciendo dentro suya.

Sus manos iban más avanzadas que el resto de su cuerpo, temía no encontrar la continuación de la pared y sucumbir a la caída. O peor aún, encontrarse con el hueco de las escaleras y caer rodando por ellas, la verdad es que no sería un acontecimiento aceptable. Es más, ese ficticio accidente podría empeorar su estado. O es que..¿Acaso podía empeorar más?.

Gimió con frustración al palpar la pared y notar como ya no había más. Se colocó de cunclillas y alargando su mano, notó como había un escalón justo enfrente suya. Alargó una pierna y comenzó a bajar en cunclillas, no le apetecía levantarse y tropezarse con algo y caer hasta abajo. Él era Aoshi Shinomori y esta acción sería deshonrosa para alguien de su nivel.

Mientras tanto en la parte de abajo y sin haberlo notado antes, se encontraba Okina con los brazos cruzados y mirando curioso los gestos de su sucesor. Curvó sus labios con cierto humor al verlo actuar de esa forma, la verdad es que era un auténtico cabezota. Le había dado un objeto muy recomendable para alguien como él y el muy puñetero lo había desperdiciado. Meneó la cabeza con resignación.

-¡Cuando llegues al principio de la escalera nos habremos echo más viejos!..-soltó con humor al ver como las mejillas del ninja se sonrojaban de la ira..-¡eres tonto Aoshi, te doy un bastón y tú lo desperdicias, ¿Sabes qué estás haciendo el ridículo de esta forma?!.

-¡Tú calla!..-soltó bruscamente.

-Como quieras, solo venía a comentarte que la cena está lista y que viendo tus pasos se va a enfriar o peor aún le saldrán telarañas..-encogió los hombros..-peor para ti.

-Vale ya has venido a soltarme el rollo, ahora te puedes ir en paz..-murmuro avergonzado..-no quiero la ayuda de nadie e iré a la cocina por mis propios medios.

_"HUMP" _fue el sonido que salió de los labios de Okina, definitivamente estaba más repelente que de costumbre pero él había elegido eso. Si no fuera tan condenadamente _imbécil_ podía tener la ayuda de todos ellos y en especial de su nieta, pero al haberla culpado de ese estúpido accidente había provocado la salida de su angelito. Se cruzó de brazos y se dirigió hacía la cocina, la verdad es que tenía que hacerle la vida imposible al ninja, pero él no era vengativo y esa tarea no podía hacerla, a veces era mejor la ignorancia que ese lado negativo.

-¿Estarás bien Misao?..-se detuvo enfrente de una ventana y observó el cielo oscurecido.

-----

Seijuro Hiko levantó su mirada hacía el frente para ver su pequeña cabaña. Sostener el cuerpo inerte de la joven Okashira le estaba gustando más de lo que había pensado, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía a una mujer así y aunque era más joven para sus gustos, no podía negar que el tontorrón del cubo de hielo tenía una suerte increíble al tener a una mujer con estos atributos.

Meneó la cabeza con exasperación al pensar en la persona que estaba dirigiendo sus elogios. A él le gustaban las mujeres como Osamu y Okon, mujeres fuertes pero a la vez tiernas como un corderito, mujeres completamente formadas y no una niña que podía ser su hija, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y carraspeando con fuerza para dejar de sentir su garganta seca, abrió la puerta de su casa con una patada.

La cerró de la misma manera que la había abierto y tumbándola en el suelo, le apartó los cabellos que se había detenido en ese rostro tan puro.

Dirigió su mirada hacía todos los rincones de su casa y suspiro con nostalgia, hacía tanto tiempo que no traía a una mujer a su diminuto hogar que ahora mismo podía ser un completo imbécil al intentar seducirla, incluso peor que su estúpido alumno. Se sentó en el suelo y paso su mano por la frente de la Okashira, sintió su calor y como ese aroma le estaba seduciendo sin ser consciente de ese acto.

Tembló al sentir esas sensaciones y se levantó de golpe, se dirigió hacía la ventana y vio como el sol había desaparecido y solo estaba la oscuridad, se masajeó los brazos para darse calor y sobretodo entrar en razón, la falta de relaciones con una mujer le estaban pasando factura y ahora mismo debía evitar eso. Cuando la pequeñaja volviera en sí la echaría de su cabaña, aunque con más amabilidad que antes y cuando se sintiera a salvo de ese influjo que desprendía la pequeña Oni, se iría al pueblo y visitaría a algunas de sus amigas o podía ir al Aoiya y coquetear con las ninjas.

-Con auténticas mujeres..-murmuro rabioso.

Se sentó a bastante distancia de la Okashira y continuó contemplando ese diminuto cuerpo, veía como su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración e inconscientemente se paso la lengua por sus labios, la verdad es que se veía como un auténtico manjar, como un tesoro en bruto, pero debía ser razonable y honorable, él era un Gran Maestro y esos ataques hormonales no podían desbloquearlo. Se llevó una de sus manos a su sien y las masajeó con fuerza, debía pensar en otras cosas y dejar de sentir como la calor lo invadía. La verdad es que no podía entender como esa niña había provocado eso pero..¿A quién intentaba negar?, Misao Makimachi se estaba volviendo una mujer muy apetecible y alguien como Aoshi Shinomori no se la merecía.

-Cuan estúpido llega a ser el helado..-soltó con desesperación..-tiene a una hermosa criatura comiendo de su mano y el muy imbécil la culpa de todo y la expulsa de su lado, definitivamente debería quedarse así para toda su mísera vida.

Gateó hasta el cuerpo de la joven y la observó fijamente, ahora mismo estaba tan concentrado en esa visión que todo lo que le rodeaba había quedado reducido a un segundo plano. Levantó su mano y le acarició la mejilla con dulzura, sonrió con inocencia al pensar que esta caricia siempre se le había dado bien, pero en cuanto su mano le acarició, vio como Misao respondía a ese gesto, sin ser consciente de eso, la joven Oni soltó una pequeña lágrima.

Su rostro se contrajo al verla actuar de esa forma y algo le hizo hervir con rabia, sentía la necesidad de ir hacía el Aoiya y destrozar a la persona que le había echo sufrir, pero..¿quién era él?, solo era un ermitaño que vivía alejado de todo contacto humano y que ahora, al tenerla a su lado necesitaba con fervor sentir su cuerpo junto a otra piel.

Que estúpido era al desear estar solo y ahora quería obtener todo aquello que había rechazado desde un principio. Aún así su mano continuaba acariciando la mejilla de Misao y aunque era una mala señal continuar con este gesto, su cuerpo no quería responder a la razón y se dejó llevar. Siguió acariciándola como si pudiera borrar todos los desplantes que había echo a la sociedad.

Necesitaba con urgencia la compañía de alguien y viviendo oculto en el bosque no ayudaba en nada.

La puerta de su cabaña se abrió de golpe y sintiéndose descubierto por su visita, levantó su mirada hacía el culpable de esa interrupción. Tragó saliva con algo de pánico y aunque vio como su acompañante le atacaba con ferocidad, él ni se inmutó y continuó al lado de la ninja, sintiendo como el filo de esa espada rozaba su garganta.

-¡¿Qué planeabas hacer insensato?!..-escupió con ira sus palabras..-¡viejo asqueroso, es una niña y tú la estabas mirando con unas ganas enormes de comértela!..-apretó su espada contra la yugular de Hiko..-¡¿no vas a reaccionar pervertido?!.

-¡No soy un pervertido Hajime Saito!..-se levantó del suelo pero aún manteniendo en su garganta la espada del Lobo..-solo la acariciaba, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?.

-¡TU!..-rugió..-tus ojos te delatan maldito imbécil, ¿qué hubieras echo si no llego?..-alzó una ceja con sarcasmo..-¿te hubieras atrevido a tocarla?, ¡idiota podía ser tu hija y tu solo quieres empolvarte con ella!.

Seijuro Hiko desvió su mirada hacía el cuerpo de la joven y suspirando con desgana, cerró los ojos con amargura.

-No hubiera pasado nada por que no soy de esos hombres, es solo que..-se mordió los labios..-el tenerla aquí me ha echo abrir viejas heridas.

-¿Ahora se llaman heridas?..-le preguntó con ironía al guardar su espada.

El Gran Maestro abrió sus ojos horrorizado por el significado de las palabras del Lobo y avanzando hacía su presa, apretó con fuerza sus puños.

-¡Escúchame bien Saito JAMÁS me hubiera aprovechado de ella!..-tragó saliva..-¡solo que verla sufrir, desmayarse encima mía y traerla hasta mi cabaña para que se recuperará me ha echo abrir las heridas de mis estúpidas decisiones!..-sonrió con pesadumbre..-¡¿pero tú que sabes de eso?!¡tienes una mujer y jamás obtendrás la soledad que yo tengo!..-vio como el Lobo avanzaba hacía la pequeña y achicando su mirada, contempló el semblante del Lobo..-¿por qué te estás preocupando de ella?.

Hajime Saito se colocó de cunclillas y acariciando la mejilla de la ninja, suspiró con amargura a sus pensamientos, ladeó su rostro para devolverle la mirada al Gran Maestro y esbozando una cruel sonrisa, le guiño el ojo.

-No me gusta que me quiten mi puesto..-comentó con humor..-el helado ha conseguido aquello que ni siquiera yo hubiera echo..-entrecerró su mirada..-echarle la culpa por un estúpido accidente..-se levantó del suelo al momento de coger en brazos el cuerpo dormido de la ninja..-no puedo permitir que esta chiquilla hago algo incoherente y sé que sus sentimientos pueden llevarle a ese final..-Misao se acurrucó más en el pecho del Lobo y sonrió al sentir esa calor tan agradable..-así que la mejor opción es alejarla para siempre del ninja y evitar que él vaya a buscarla.

-¿Irá a buscarla?..-se llevó una mano a cabeza.

El Lobo sonrió con picardía a la pregunta del Gran Maestro y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida.

-Y si te quieres descargar con alguien será mejor que busques ayuda profesional, por que no voy a permitir que le vuelvas a poner las manos encima..-soltó bruscamente..-¿te crees que yo no veo lo mismo que tú has visto? no estoy ciego y sé reconocer a una mujer atractiva cuando la veo a mi lado y esta niñata se está volviendo muy hermosa, y no entiendo como el bloque no se ha dado cuenta aún..-encogió los hombros con inocencia..-pero tú si lo sabes y has visto pasar por un momento ese fugaz pensamiento y aunque puede que tengas razón a la hora de que no la ibas a tocar, déjame decirte que no te creo.

-No eres su padre..-le recordó.

-Lo sé, soy un agente de la ley y debo cuidar a los ciudadanos..-sonrió con sarcasmo.

Seijuro Hiko levantó su mano para apoyarla en el hombro del Lobo, y al notar la presión de ese agarre le observó de reojo, vio para asombro suyo como el rostro de ese Maestro estaba contraído por sus palabras y bufó con desesperación.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?.

-Llevársela a alguien que está esperando su regreso..-sentenció fríamente..-alguien noble y no tan desconcentrado como tu..-bajo su rostro al sentir como Misao se removía entre sueños..-es una suerte que no se haya despertado aún, la verdad es que tiene el sueño bastante profundo..-su rostro seguía siendo impasible..-y déjame decirte Hiko que el sentimiento que te ha abordado ha sido Lujuria y es uno de los siete pecados capitales.

Y cerró la puerta tras de sí para dejar a Seijuro Hiko complemente abrumado por sus extraños impulsos. Es cierto que había sentido la lujuria surcar cada parte de su cuerpo, pero a diferencia de las personas que tenían desarrollado este pecado, él mantenía la mente completamente fría. Dio dos pasos hacía un lado y se asomo por la ventana para ver como Hajime Saito desaparecía de su vista.

¿Acaso se podía confiar en el Lobo? después de todo le había confesado una gran verdad. Que Misao Makimachi había dejado de ser esa niña esquelética y se había vuelto una auténtica mujer. ¿Realmente se interesaba por el bienestar de la pequeña o él tenía planeado hacer algo?, se llevó las manos a la sien y las masajeó con cautela. Debía dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarse en otra cosa, debía salir al mundo exterior y encontrar a alguien que mereciera la pena estar a su lado. ¿Y si visitaba a las ninjas?, podía verlas y de paso ver a ese _imbécil._

_----_

El sol penetraba por las ventanas y caía directamente hacía su rostro. Abrió con dificultad sus ojos y rasgándoselos con brusquedad, alzó una ceja al verse en este sitio. No entendía que hacía en este despacho y ladeando su rostro vio como Shiro le miraba con la dulzura de siempre, le sonrió con complicidad e intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo continuaba adormecido y cayo nuevamente al sofá.

-¿Shiro qué estoy haciendo aquí?..-le preguntó curiosa.

-¡Él no sabe nada comadreja!..-exclamó Saito con brusquedad..-¡es hora de que te vayas de Kyoto y para siempre!..-junto sus manos con malicia al ver el rostro horrorizado de la ninja..-¿para qué vas a continuar en este sitio si él no quiere tenerte aquí?.

-¡Saito!..-le gritó Shiro con espanto..-¡No hace falta que digas eso!.

El Lobo le dirigió la mirada al Oni y achicó sus ojos al contemplar como el miedo que había dominando cada fibra de ese cuerpo se había evaporado misteriosamente, hizo una mueca de disgusto y devolviéndole la mirada a su subordinado asintió la cabeza, mensaje que Cho había entendido perfectamente.

-¡Mira chiquilla!..-exclamó al masajearse la sien..-¡la cosa esta complicada por tu accidente y el bloque de hielo me es inservible mientras continúes en Kyoto, así que la mejor opción es que te vayas lejos y no vuelvas nunca más, de todas formas el helado te olvidará bastante rápido y tú..!..-la miro de arriba a abajo..-eres joven y tienes todo el derecho del mundo a rehacer tu vida fuera de estos muros.

-¡¿Tú también me echas de mi hogar?!..-soltó con los ojos humedecidos..-¿os habéis creído todos con derecho a exigirme que me vaya?..-se llevó una mano a su pecho..-¿por qué yo y no Aoshi?, ¡dime!.

-Es mejor que tú..-sonrió con maldad al acomodarse en su sillón..-él sirve y tu no, así de simple comadreja, además..-levantó su mirada hacía Shiro..-tú sombra irá contigo para siempre, al igual que tú, él tiene denegada la entrada a mi ciudad, así que si osas entrar te aseguro que tu cabeza rodará por el suelo, ¿entiendes el mensaje o quieres uno más fácil de entender?..-finalizó con una macabra sonrisa.

Sus ojos se bañaron de lágrimas al escuchar esa amenaza, no podía entender como el Lobo la trataba de la misma forma que su adorado Aoshi, pero a diferencia del segundo, el primero había expresado sin ningún tipo de tapujo sus motivos para denegarle la entrada a Kyoto. ¿Verdaderamente se merecía esto?, apretó con fuerza sus puños y notando como sentía nauseas, salió huyendo del despacho. Bajo las escaleras con el rostro cubierto por sus manos, no quería que nadie la viera en este estado.

-Ve con ella necio y asegúrate que está a salvo..-soltó bruscamente el Lobo..-como me entere que está mal, te aseguro que te haré pedazos payaso..-finalizó con un gruñido.

Shiro escupió al suelo con asco y maldiciéndole desde lo más profundo de su corazón, salió detrás de la Okashira. Cho desvió su mirada hacía el Lobo para ver como había girado su sillón y observaba la pared con desinterés.

-Asegúrate que recibe la carta..-ordenó..-y está vez que colaboré sin poner ninguna objección.

-Se ha pasado con Misao..-le recordó Cho..-podías haber sido más amable.

-¿Para qué?..-le miró de reojo..-¿para tener las esperanzas de que Shinomori irá detrás de ella?, ¡no atontado! es mejor que piense que todos estamos en su contra.

-¿Sientes aprecio por la comadreja?..-le preguntó con cautela.

Siguió observando la pared sin ningún entusiasmo. Aunque ella pensará que era un desgraciado y eso era verdad, debía saber que las palabras que le había dicho le habían dolido enormemente, podía amenazar a todos los que se pusieran en su camino y divertirse a su costa, pero hacerle eso a la comadreja, a la chica que tantos ratos agradables le había dado le había dolido profundamente.

**Continuará.**

**Holas.**

**Saito les ha desterrado de Kyoto, pero aunque parezca que lo ha echo con mala intención, lo ha echo por ella. ¿Qué siente el Lobo por la comadreja?, ¿amor de padre u otro sentimiento?. Además Hiko ha sentido por unos momentos la lujuria rondar por su experimentado cuerpo ¿ha sido justificable sus pensamientos?, él se siente solo..¿verdaderamente no iba a hacerle nada a Misao?.**

**Realmente Misao está destrozada y no parece la misma Okashira que nos tiene acostumbrados, pero escuchar las palabras de todos y sus represalias pueden pasarle factura, aunque ella desconozca que alguien estará vigilando atentamente todos sus pasos. **

**Y nuestro GRAN culpable, Aoshi Shinomori..¿dejará de comportarse como un auténtico desgraciado e irá tras ella?.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews a : Natsumii Niikura, Misao Koishikawa, Shumy, Kunoichi Karla y Lorena.**


	8. Chapter 8

**La Oscuridad**

**Capítulo 8 .**

**Sin control.**

Corría con velocidad por las calles de Kyoto, sus manos estaban contra su rostro y evitaba que los transeúntes fueran testigos de su gran desdicha, ¿por qué todos la echaban de esa forma?. Se detuvo justo en el límite de su adorada ciudad y gimiendo con desesperación, ladeó su rostro hacía atrás para ver como Shiro venía detrás suya.

El joven ninja se detuvo y cogiendo grandes bocanadas de aire, levantó dudoso su mirada. Había que ser sincero, las palabras de Saito habían sonado bastante rudas por no decir bruscas, pero tenía razón. Por primera vez apoyaba a ese maniaco, lo mejor era alejarla de ella y conseguir que esas esperanzas quedaran reducidas a la nada. Después de todo, era joven y merecía buscar el verdadero amor.

-¡Oh Shiro por mi culpa también te han desterrado de Kyoto!..-exclamó con dolor..-si continúas a mi lado seguirás mi estela de mala suerte, ¿por qué no bajas y le dices a Saito que me abandonas?, tal vez te devuelva el derecho a permanecer en Kyoto sin temor a que acabe con tu vida.

-¡Je!..-soltó con una sonrisa..-¿y perderme la emoción de vivir una gran aventura?..-vio la perplejidad reflejada en la Okashira..-vamos a ver Misao, le di mi palabra a Okina que permaneceré a tu lado y eso significa para toda la vida, da igual que el peludo haya dicho eso, mi misión es cuidarte y es lo que voy a hacer.

-¿Y Osamu?.

Sintió como sus ojos se volvían vidriosos por la desesperación de permanecer alejado de su verdadero amor, pero aunque lo había sacrificado por su mejor amiga, estaba contento con su decisión. Da igual los años que pasará alejado de su Oni, su corazón siempre le pertenecería. Tragó saliva con dificultad y aspirando fuertemente, intentó demostrarle a su amiga que no era un tema importante, aunque todo fuera mentira.

-¡Bah no pasa nada Misao!..-le levantó la mano para quitarle importancia..-le enviaré una carta y les explicaré la situación, seguro que nos volveremos a ver..-se llevó una mano a su mentón..-tal vez cuando sea viejo y Saito haya muerto, pueda volver a Kyoto, después de todo nadie se acordará de esa amenaza.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Misao sonrió con gracia a sus palabras. Y ese gesto tan simple le lleno de un profundo calor. Avanzó hacía su amiga y descolocándole los cabellos, movió su cabeza hacía delante para indicarle que debían continuar su viaje hacía un lugar especifico, aunque ella desconociera el destino.

Ensombreció su rostro al recordar las palabras del Lobo.

_" - Ante todo payaso sarnoso debes cuidar a la comadreja..-le ordenó con autoridad al depositar el cuerpo de la ninja en el sofá, comprobó con perplejidad como el policía acariciaba la mejilla de su buena amiga y un sentimiento de rabia comenzó a brotar de su interior._

_-¡Aparta tus manos de ella, abuelo!..-siseó con rabia._

_Escuchó como Cho chasqueaba la lengua en tono de desaprobación ante tu acusación, pero en estos momentos todo le daba igual. Su miedo por este hombre había quedado reducido a la nada, lo único que temía de todo esto, era ver como el dolor seguía consumiendo a su Okashira, ella no se merecía nada de lo que estaba pasando y el culpable de todo esto, permanecía calentito y cómodo en el Aoiya._

_-Deberías cuidar tu lenguaje cucaracha..-comentó con burla Saito..-¿sabes dónde estaba tu amiguita?¡Con Hiko!,¿tú sabes quién es verdad?..-se cruzó de brazos al soltar sus palabras y sonrió con malicia al ver como Shiro arrugaba su frente..-bueno, digamos que ha habido un ligero problemilla en medio de ese encuentro y he decidido tomar el asunto bajo mi tutela._

_-¿A qué te refieres?..-preguntó con curiosidad el ninja._

_Por unos segundos el Lobo intercambio una mirada con Cho y esté asintió la cabeza y se dirigió hacía una de las mesas más próxima, agarró una trozo de papel y comenzó a escribir. Toda esta acción fue supervisada por Shiro._

_-Mira asquerosa mosca..-rugió..-Misao no puedo continuar en Kyoto y mucho menos cerca de esta asquerosa ciudad mientras esté así..-dirigió con velocidad su dedo hacía su dirección..-está destrozada y sería capaz de cometer cualquier tontería y yo no estoy dispuesto a permitir esa cobardía._

_-¿Por qué?..-alzó una ceja con inseguridad._

_-Por que el inútil de Shinomori se va a dar cuenta de lo que ha echo..-sonrió con malicia..-vale que sea más atontado que tú en cuanto al amor, pero debes entender que dentro de poco despertará de esta pesadilla y sabrá lo que ha echo, es entonces cuando las cosas se pueden complicar, por que la niña caerá rendida a sus brazos en cuanto lo vea y te aseguro que alguien del nivel de la comadreja no se puede rebajar a esos extremos..-su rostro se endureció ante sus palabras..-que sea poderoso no signifique que deba conseguir las cosas tan fácilmente, nada en esta vida es fácil y él debería saberlo, lo que ocurre que se ha cegado por su estúpido orgullo y ha echo aquello que nadie sería capaz de hacer._

_-Culparla a ella..-finalizó Cho con una medio sonrisa._

_-Pero Shinomori no está enamorado de Misao..-les recordó Shiro._

_-¡Oh pequeño saltamontes inútil te equivocas de lleno en eso!..-se dirigió hacía su sillón y se acomodó en el..-las cosas no son tan fáciles de ver babosa._

_-¿Y qué planeas hacer?..-remarcó con autoridad Shiro._

_-Alejarla de él para siempre y conseguir que ella busque a otro con más cualidades que el cegato..-le guiñó el ojo..-que luche por aquello que quiere al saber que está perdido de lleno, aunque no te quiero asegurar que sea un final feliz, nos damos cuentas de las cosas que nos interesan cuando las hemos perdido, así que quiero que te vayas lejos, muy lejos de Kyoto, os prohibiré la entrada a esta repugnante ciudad, aunque entre tú y yo es mentira..-sonrió con malicia..-y te dirijas hacía la costa, allí os esperará alguien que ayudará a la niña a recuperarse, después de todo está cuidado de alguien que ha pasado por algo parecido y que estuvo a punto de suicidarse._

_-¿Cómo?..-abrió los ojos perplejos..-¿por qué?._

_Pero nunca escuchó la respuesta a su pregunta y la niebla de la duda siguió flotando desde el interior de su cabeza."_

No entendía por que mostraba tanto interés en ayudar a Misao y esa curiosidad podía con su alma. Además debían continuar con su viaje hasta la costa y allí estaría ese alguien para ayudarla. ¿Acaso sería posible eso?. Encogió los hombros con furia al sentirse tan estúpidamente dirigido por ese hombre tan sádico.

-----

Su cuerpo seguía incrustado en la pared que tomaba como apoyo para moverse por el Aoiya. En ningún momento había seguido los consejos de Okina sobre el bastón y lo tenía muerto de asco en su habitación. Con la palma de su mano frotaba todo lo que había en su camino y sonreía con orgullo al reconocer que en ningún momento se había tropezado con nada.

Ni con nadie.

Su camino lo llevó hacía el patio exterior y sintiendo como los rayos del sol penetraban en su rostro, lo alzó para intentar contemplar el cielo despejado, pero nuevamente se sentía ridículo al hacer esa acción. Chasqueó la lengua con rabia y ladeó su rostro y con ello su mirada vacía hacía el murmullo que escuchaba al final del pasillo.

Avanzó cuidadosamente por el lugar y se detuvo al reconocer la voz de Okina. Si no lo conociera podría pensar que estaba como una cabra por hablar solo, pero definitivamente el anciano siempre hacía lo mismo cuando tenía algunas de las palomas entre sus manos. Suspiró con algo de desesperación al sentirse incómodo por esa estúpida conversación, pero cuando se disponía a alejarse del anciano, se detuvo de golpe.

-¡Blanquito, ¿Echas de menos a Misao?!..-le acarició la cabeza al ave..-¡yo también pequeño, pero ya verás que volverá enseguida!.

**_"¡Misao!, ¿Es qué todo el mundo debe recordarle el nombre de esa?"_** apretó con fiereza sus puños, su rostro se tensó y continuó con su recorrido hacía el interior de la taberna, no quería seguir escuchando el nombre de la culpable de su accidente, solo quería olvidar y recuperarse, para luego irse de este apestada taberna y no volver nunca más. No aguantaba la tensión que había en el aire y sentía como todos lo odiaban sin motivo aparente.

¿Por qué no entendían que la víctima había sido él?. Ojala no hubiera pasado esto y hubiera abierto los ojos a la realidad, que Misao era como un castigo de Dios. No debió permitir que fuera su protegida, lo único que le había ocasionado había sido problemas y siempre debía ir detrás suya para protegerla. Y ahora cuando había cometido un delito contra él, se había marchado de su lado.

Y esta vez para siempre. Por fin descansaría de su presencia, por fin dejaría de olerla y por fin dejaría de escuchar su estridente risa.

Ahora la calma lo rodeaba aunque de vez en cuando podía sentir como el aire se crispaba por los demás Onis. Meneó la cabeza con resignación ante sus pensamientos y continuó con sus pasos al pie de la escalera. Sintió como una mano se apoyaba en su hombro y ladeando su rostro hacía esa dirección, solo vio la oscuridad de su ceguera.

Pero su espíritu luchador le comunico el nombre de ese atrevido.

-Seijuro Hiko..-murmuro con rabia..-¿qué haces aquí?.

-Quiero comprobar como las noticias de tu ceguera son ciertas..-soltó bruscamente..-y déjame decirte que das pena en tu nuevo estado.

-Gracias por tu compresión..-soltó entre dientes.

-No venía a interesarme por ti..-sonrió..-solo quería ver a dos hermosas mujeres y mientras las estoy esperando he decidido visitarte.

Seijuro Hiko se llevó una mano a su mentón y lo observó fijamente. Sinceramente tenía un aspecto deplorable y aunque era lógico teniendo en cuenta su nuevo estatus, sintió algo de compasión por el bloque de hielo. No era de extrañar que echara la culpa a la comadreja y su cuerpo se volvió rígido al pensar en los momentos vividos el día anterior, se mordió los labios al reconocer como la lujuria había pasado por todos los rincones de su cuerpo entrenado y por unos segundos apoyo la proposición del Lobo.

Seguramente la hubiera echo suya y se hubiera aprovechado de su alma destrozada, pero gracias a Dios, Saito llegó cuando tenía que ser el momento indicado. Negó con la cabeza a todos sus recuerdos y se concentró en el alma repugnante del bloque de hielo, sonrió con malicia y colocándose de puntillas, acercó sus labios al oído del joven.

-Sé que no debería decirte esto, pero la culpa me carcome el alma y después de todo, ¿tú odias a la Okashira, verdad?..-pronunció sus palabras con más crueldad que antes.

-Por lo que he comprobado las noticias malas vuelan bastante rápidas..-soltó con indiferencia..-pero lo que haya echo Misao no es asunto mío.

-En ese caso no estaría mal decirte que tiene la piel más suave que jamás haya experimentado..-paso su lengua por sus labios con júbilo, intentando hacer el mayor ruido posible para que captará atentamente el mensaje..-es la mejor de todas Shinomori..-le golpeó su espalda con fuerza..-una lástima que haya pasado a otro nivel, menos mal que ahora está lejos de Kyoto y todo lo vivido solo será un recuerdo agradable..-se cruzó de brazos..-será mejor que me vaya, he de estar con dos auténticas mujeres, después de todo una niña aún no satisface profundamente a un verdadero hombre.

Su mirada se entrecerró con dureza y escuchando como los pasos de Seijuro Hiko le alejaban más de su persona, ladeó su rostro y tragando saliva con ferocidad, torció sus labios para mostrar una sonrisa cruel.

-¿Y lo disfruto?..-preguntó con frialdad para conseguir que Seijuro Hiko se detuviera perplejo por su tono..-¿Esa mocosa disfrutó al estar contigo?.

Observó de reojo como el rostro del impenetrable bloque de hielo se estaba mostrando como un libro abierto ante su pregunta, sintió una punzada de dolor y de culpabilidad, realmente había puesto a Misao como una cualquiera, pero también tenía que reconocer el maldito ninja que jamás permitiría que ningún hombre le pusiera una mano encima, salvo su estimado Aoshi-sama.

Tragó saliva con nerviosismo para pensar adecuadamente sus palabras y cuando las encontró, las soltó como si su vida dependiera de su ingenio.

-Su piel a jazmín es el aroma más dulce que ha pasado por cada centímetro de mi piel y si no te fías, ven y huele mi cuerpo, ahí comprobarás como tengo razón, además una virgen como ella necesitaba a alguien de una experiencia demostrable y visto que alguien no se lo daba, buscó aquello que necesitaba..-aspiró con lentitud el aire que había a su alrededor..-alguien que la comprendiera y la ex-culpará de ese accidente, por que eso es lo que ha sido un accidente estúpido y si no fueras tan patoso no te hubieras golpeado la cabeza y...-sonrió con picardía..-la hubieras estrenado palurdo, por que si ahora eres ciego, más ciego has sido al no darte cuenta que tenías a una belleza comiendo de tu mano..-se paso las uñas por su pecho..-aunque su tesoro ya es mío.

Sintió como esos ojos vacíos se clavaban con ferocidad en cada parte de su cuerpo, como intentaba ver aquello que le ira imposible y como un tic comenzaba a dominarlo con más fuerza que antes, sonrió con orgullo al ver que algo no cuadraba bien en el interior del ninja, pero en estos momentos debía dejar de lado ese daño moral y volver con las dos Onis, después de todo necesitaba estar rodeado de mujeres perfectas y conseguir que esas imágenes abandonaran su mente.

Chasqueó la lengua y se alejó del ninja.

-----

Escuchó como un golpe resonaba en su puerta y levantando con dificultad su rostro, encogió los hombros con pesadez para suspirar con desgana. Debía volver a la realidad y evitar que esta pena la consumiera. Se levantó de su futón y abriendo la puerta, permitió que su visita viera como sus ojos aún permanecían rojos del llanto.

-¡OSAMU!..-gritó Okon con espanto.

Pero la Oni no le respondió y apoyo su cabeza contra el marco de su puerta, suspiró con sufrimiento y nuevamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No estoy de humor para nada Okon..-murmuro dulcemente.

-¿Aún estás así?..-le cuestiono Okon.

Y Osamu asintió a su pregunta.

-Ya sabes que Shiro cuidará de Misao..-alzó su mano para acariciarle la mejilla..-no debes preocuparte.

-Pero la casa está tan vacía sin ellos..-susurro..-¿por qué no se ha ido él?.

Okon encogió los hombros con ignorancia a sus palabras, realmente no sabía por que Okina había optado por la marcha de Misao. Todos se habían sorprendido al escuchar como prefería que se fuera ella y no el hombre frío, pero si el anciano había decidido eso, tenía que haber un buen motivo.

Suspiró con ilusión y colocando sus manos en su pecho, intentó trasmitir su alegría a su amiga. Sus ojos brillaban con éxtasis y mordiéndose los labios con más alegría, agarro cuidadosamente las manos de Osamu y las apretó con fuerza.

-¿Sabes qué ha venido Seijuro Hiko?¡ay, está tan guapo!..-soltó un suspiro de placer..-¿por qué no bajas y lo vemos?¡seguro que tus ánimos se elevaran!.

Osamu asintió sin emoción a la propuesta de su amiga, después de todo la ilusión que siempre tenía ante su llegada se había apagado radicalmente, ahora mismo ya no sentía la misma intensidad que antes y ese corazón que bombeaba con fuerza cuando se pronunciaba su nombre, se había quedado muerto.

Algo se había instalado en su corazón para dejarlo totalmente debilitado y desconocía el origen de ese sufrimiento.

-----

Tardó más tiempo de lo debido para llegar a su habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí y apoyó su cabeza ahí. Cerró los ojos para ver la oscuridad, la misma que le gobernaba cuando sus ojos estaban abiertos a la realidad y su mente le enseño las imágenes de ese momento, esa intimidad que había sentido su protegida por el maestro de Kenshin Himura.

Vio como ambos se retorcían desnudos, sudorosos y palpando la piel de su compañero. Podía escuchar sus gemidos, los ruidos que producían esos besos y sintió como las nauseas se adueñaban de su estómago. Se tapó la boca con la mano y sus rodillas se doblaron para caer al suelo con ímpetu. Sentía un asco irremediable por esa demostración de afecto y sin poder evitarlo, su cuerpo expulsó aquello que había en su interior.

El desayuno había acabado en el suelo y temblaba con sufrimiento al seguir imaginando esa intimidad. Arañó con su mano el suelo y chasqueó la lengua con ferocidad, jamás hubiera imaginado que Misao Makimachi acabaría en los brazos de ese seductor, de ese hombre sin escrúpulos algunos y se maldijo por haber sentido estas emociones.

Si realmente no le importaba lo que había echo su protegida, ¿por qué se empeñaba su corazón en decirle lo contrario?. Ella era bastante mayorcita para hacer con su cuerpo lo que se le antojara y él no podía opinar nada, ella ya no era su problema. Abrió sus ojos vacíos y miro con su eterna oscuridad a su habitación, debía dejar de pensar y concentrarse en la pequeña. Sentía como la calor del día se iba transformando en frialdad y supo que la noche caería en Kyoto y sería un momento perfecto para salir del Aoiya durante un período de tiempo.

Necesitaba relajarse y alejarse de esa maraña de pensamientos oscuros. Y sobretodo, debía dejar de pensar en esa maldita chiquilla.

-----

Descargó las ramas en el agujero que había preparado para encender el fuego, ladeó su rostro durante unos segundos para ver como Misao estaba abrazada a si misma y su mirada estaba totalmente paralizada y concentrada en el vacío del lugar. Suspiró con resignación al saber que su estado era producto de ese mal nacido y de encontrarse "_de patitas en la calle" _por su abuelo y por Hajime Saito. Aunque claro, la Okashira desconocía por completo los verdaderos planes del Lobo.

Volvió a concentrar su vista en las ramas y se sumió en sus propios pensamientos, seguía sin entender por que el Lobo estaba haciendo todo esto, ¿qué sacaba con la desgracia de Misao?, en cierto sentido lo había visto preocupado por su amiga pero aunque podía ser real, seguía sin fiarse de ese maníaco, después de todo siempre obtenía aquello que le interesaba.

Golpeó dos piedras con fuerza y una pequeña chispa dio lugar a que las ramas prendieran fuego. Sonrió débilmente y se levantó para sentarse al lado de la ninja. La agarró por los hombros y atrayéndola hacía su propia calor, levantó su rostro hacía el cielo estrellado y comenzó a silbar.

-¿A dónde vamos Shiro?..-preguntó débilmente.

-A la costa..-soltó suavemente para acomodarse mejor en el tronco del árbol, cerró débilmente sus ojos y esbozo una diminuta sonrisa.

-¿Y qué hay ahí?..-preguntó curiosa.

-La solución a todo..-respondió. Dirigió sus labios hacía la frente de la Okashira y la besó fugazmente, la apretó con más fuerza hacía su pecho y comenzó a respirar calmadamente..-ahora duerme pequeña Okashira que mañana nos espera un largo viaje.

Misao curvó sus labios con cierta amargura, no le gustaban los secretos y escuchar como su buen amigo no se dignaba a soltarle el verdadero origen de su viaje, le producía más furia. Se cruzó de brazos y levantó su rostro hacía el cielo estrellado para quedarse durante un tiempo expectante de el.

-_"¿Cómo estará....?, ¡Oh Misao que boba eres al seguir pensando en él!"._

Mordió sus labios con dolor al saber que su corazón le había vuelto a jugar una mala pasada.

**Continuará.**

**Holas, vaya cuanto tiempo si actualizar pero..¡hay bloqueo mental! jajaja.**

**Muchas gracias a : Natsumi Niikura, Orquidblack, Misao Koishikawa,Lorena, Kunoichi Karla y Shumy por sus reviews y por seguir al pie del cañon. Nos vemos.**

**A ver si me espabilo y actualizo "PASIÓN".**

**Un abrazo a tods.**


End file.
